If You Want To Bring Him Back
by TimesHalt
Summary: The final volume of the Sheena triology. Unecessary to read past two stories, but will give you a much better background. Sheena's most important mission, to save the one she loves most dearly. FINALE! EPILOGUE UP! SHEENA TRILOGY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Sheena

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but I do own the Sheena trilogy.

A/N: Hello, all and welcome--

Rubyi: That cure was a long thing to write, "If You Want To Bring Him Back". It took you so long. And, I mean…you have to write that fr every single chapter because of your way of setting th before-chapter part up!

Singe: Horrible writing, really, on your part.

TimesHalt: …What the hell.

A/N: Those were Singe and Rubyi, of The Court Case, the second part of the Sheena trilogy. They--

Rubyi: Singe is a writer, and I'm a doctor.

Singe: And I guess we're muses now, too. Thanks to you.

Rubyi: Me? I wasn't the one who said "Horrible writing, really, on your part." So THERE.

A/N: Yes, I finally have some muses. How fun. Anyways.

Rubyi: Don't you undermine me! Punches

TimesHalt: Aren't you supposed to slap…?

Rubyi: Oh yeah, I forgot! Slaps

A/N: Ow…okay, well here is the thing. This is the direct sequel to Sheena: Tales of Summoning, but I am trying a much different format on it. First off, it's a crossover, but don't let this drive you away. Some crossovers can be quite good if done right. And some and be quite crappy. This hopefully won't be the latter. But anyways, I am also trying to make this so the reader won't have to read the past two stories., though to get the whole back story and themes that run in IYWTBHB, it's best to read the past two. It's not necessary, though. (Warning: Contains HUGE Spoilers for the past two stories, and some of Chrono Trigger as well.)

Rubyi: One story stars me.

A/N: Yeah. Right…Anyways, the reader won't have to read the two past ones, because I have found out some people are lazy, whether it be clicking the back button on whatever browser you have, or just moving the mouse. Or reading. Which is kind of ironic, if you're lazy to read, but you're reading this. P But anyway, we'll just see how the first chapter goes. Also, the Summon Spirits have genders in this, so remember that.

Rubyi: After this very long A/N.

Singe: Oh, shut up.

Rubyi: Hey! What the--

Singe: Okay, time to be quiet now.

(Rubyi :..It is a little offensive to the readers…sweatdrop)

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

It had been such a long time since she had last seen him. So long since she last fought with him, called him an idiot, got in a fight with him. She didn't realize how truly precious that time was until it was all gone. It was over. He was dead. And without him, she was as well.

The female ninja sat in her house in Mizuho. Being Chief had its perks, but nothing was too exciting since most of the battles were over. Some monsters still roamed the land, and there were rumors of a man named Oshitm on the loose. She had seen him once, and his looks were identical to that of Mithos'. He was powerful, but he lay dormant for now, most likely unaware that Mizuho's top spies were tracking his every move.

Sheena Fujibayashi wasn't all that depressed, however. She showed scars of Zelos' death, but she knew she could live--he wanted her to. She knew that it was tough, after all, she had already being trialed for his death, and remained innocent. Sheena wanted him to be there still, but it was not so.

Universa suddenly appeared at her side. Shutting the door, he knew it was time. Sheena was a bit surprised--she had expected this, but at the same time had not. He had to tell her something. And she would listen.

Universa was the last Summon Spirit Sheena acquired on her journey to Derris-Kharlan, where Zelos died. He always wore heavy armor, and looked very human-like. He had some nice features here and there, but what was more important was that…

Universa loved Sheena. He soon discovered this while he was courting the Summon Spirit of the Sky, Raise, another Summon Spirit Sheena had just gotten. Raise was a female, and had dated Universa for a bit before he discovered this. She soon lost her love for him after this discovery and had a complete change in character. She usually does not speak to him often, and the conversations between the two were often statements more or less thrown back to each other, Raise often begin darker than she should have been, or being sarcastic. She is not a bad Summon Spirit, but she cannot forgive Universa as of now.

Sheena now waited for him to talk. He hesitated. She looked at him, and he began to speak.

"…Do you remember when there was something I had to tell you?" Universa looked at her, hiding his emotions, which he did quite a lot.

"Yeah." Sheena nodded, "You said it had to wait after the case…the one that trialed me for killing Zelos."

"Yes…" Universa nodded. Zelos had died up on Derris-Kharlan, by the hands of Kuchinawa. In turn, however, Sheena prevailed over him, killing him once and for all. Zelos was too late to save…and Sheena felt horrible. She was soon trialed with the accusation of killing the Chosen of Tethe'alla by none other than Zelos' sister, and her team of lawyers/maids, the Redjewels. Sheena had retaliated by having a great fencer, Crimsonia, as her lawyer. Crimsonia helped for two reasons. One was for repaying Sheena for saving a child, and the other was for repaying a debt she owed to Raine Sage, as the woman had encountered her before. Universa was thinking too much. He needed to continue.

"What about it?" the female ninja asked, curious of what he had to say.

"Well then." Universa cleared his throat, "There may be a way to bring him…Zelos…back."

"What!" Sheena yelled, surprising Universa, as well as the people outside of her house.

"There is a world beyond here. The world of…Chrono Trigger."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" The ninja screamed at him, "We could have brought him back on the spot! Right then and there!"

"You were in a delicate mental state! Additionally, if we had just got up and left when the case occurred, you would be trialed anyways! Nobody would know if he was the real Zelos, and your mental state was not nearly as stable as it is now!" Universa clamed himself, "Please try to understand, Sheena. You see, you were not stable. You hid it, but you broke down a few times. I know you are strong now, and I know you can prevail."

"…So can we go there?" Sheena replied, trailing away from the subject, "To this Chrono Trigger world?"

"Yes." Universa replied, "But I must warn you. It is extremely dangerous alone. And there are legends there of a boy and a girl, a peasant and a princess, who reside there. These people…they may be able to help us. I have heard that they live in a town called Truce. We may be able to convince them to join us."

"Okay, so then let's get going!" Sheena said, eager to go.

"Not so fast." Universa said sternly, "For this to work, you will need a clone of the Chosen. Otherwise, you will never be able to revive him. I think there is a man in Truce that could make us a clone. Do you have anything for him to model it by?"

Sheena nodded, "Yeah. I have a picture of him. Will that work?"

"Yes. I am very sure that would suffice. But there is one more thing."

Sheena sighed, "This isn't a story, you know. What's up with all the random twists?"

Universa ignored her comment and continued, "There is a magic that needs to be activated there. A magic of Ice, Lightning, Fire, and…"

"And?" Sheena asked, a bit impatient.

"…Sky." Universa looked at the floor, remembering how he devastated Raise.

"Oh…" Sheena sighed. Of course Raise would help, but she might fight with Universa. Not a good thing.

"It does not matter." Universa shook his head, "These elements I have just listed…they are the elements of the mountain. Doing so will activate three machines that will guide you along the trials of the mountain."

Sheena was silent for a minute, but then put on a strong face, "I'll do it. I'll go."

"Wait a moment. I am coming as well." a new voice said.

A/N: Cliffie. On the first chapter, too. Who's the mystery voice? Find out later! And to the new reader who haven't read the rest of the Sheena saga, don't be intimidated by all the new characters…blame The Court Case for that. I ask of you to keep reading a bear with. Also, review! I can't know what you think if you don't put it in, though I'd rather you not if you're going to spam or flame. But anyways bear with If You Want to Bring Him Back, and keep reading. Read on.


	2. Chapter 2: Fujibayashi

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: Couldn't we just skip this and say I don't own it! I don't own?

Rubyi: How annoying. Shut up, shut up.

A/N: It has been _too_ long since I wrote! Preparing massive updates, two chapters for here and Raine's Anatomy! And Mario Kart: Crisis if I'm up to it! I keep writing "The Court Case" on all my titles. It's starting to get very annoying.

Rubyi: You can't leave loose ends all not tied up. You have to revisit all of us. What am I paying you for!

A/N: Nothing much, really. But anyways, she _is_ right…

Rubyi: Hmph. Damn straight!

A/N: …Yeah. But I've decided we'll revisit everyone, all those OCs and such, probably in a different story. I can't just leave all those things hanging off like that. Plus, there were many parts I enjoyed working on. Lloyd's whole love triangle really let Dialmond break loose! Plus, The Court Case seemed to breathe life in the things Sheena: Tales of Summoning left out. It became a whole new world, a whole place. It was a great experience.

Not to say that this won't become one, too. I'll start now, getting annoyed of this.

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

"Who?" Sheena asked, filled with mystery on who this person was, "Who's there?"

"It is I…" the person said, "Lapisa." She stepped into the house elegantly, grace seeming to flood from her opal eyes, white flaxen hair, and the poised movements.

"It's been a while since the court case…" Sheena said, "Why are you here?"

Lapisa. The girl who had so much more in her than she knew. She had six sisters, the oldest being one named Saphfyre, who lead them. Lapisa was their soldier, doing what they asked without question. The seven sisters, the Redjewels. Lapisa was a lawyer in the trial against Sheena, but she was also much more. She was a friend. She was a woman. She was…an angel. Well, technically, she was yes, but her demeanor seemed to fit. As the time slowly passed until the trial's date, Sheena, Lapisa, her sisters, Crimsonia, AND Zelos' sister Seles (the one who prosecuted Sheena in the first place) had all gone on a vacation to the Secluded Lands, and area far away from the new world (but still in it). There, Lapisa had found a bit about her ancestry, and a bit about her past. Lapisa soon grew wings sprouting from her back, although they were not in the normal fashion that Cruxis angels or even the famous Lloyd Irving had; her wings were thick and feathers, with no transparency at all. She began to learn to fight with them, able to put the wings away and make the reappear, as all angels knew how to do. Lapisa began to learn to fight better with and without them, doing what she did best. She had become even more of an expert dual swordswoman since then, and had kept increasing her skill. She wanted to help. And she was a friend.

"I am here because I wanted to check up on you." Lapisa explained, "I want to come with you here. Crimsonia always aspired to be a master…I want to do this as well. There is another world awaiting us! I cannot miss the people here! I cannot miss out on the fighting techniques! So much I still have to learn!" She kneeled down, "If we can revive Zelos, I would want that as well. You and Miss Seles seem very distant…it is time he came back. Although…"

"What?" Sheena asked, inquisitive.

"Not all of the dead is supposed to be brought back. You need to realize this. I am assuming this thing occurs rarely?" She turned to Universa, who in turn turned to her. After the whole turning phase was complete, he answered her.

"It _very_ rarely does. I found this in my travels there…at the Chrono Trigger world. It was at a strange place, with pillars of light. But that's not the point now. We must go."

"Where?" Sheena asked, "A town? A cave? What?"

"To Guardia, circa 1000 A.D. It is a time where peace has occurred, but we need allies there."

"You are saying two is not enough?" Lapisa asked, "Why is that?"

"It is a wise idea to fight as a group of four." Universa answered, "These people are also very skilled. Prevailing the area to revive people is…extremely difficult."

"I see." Lapisa returned, "Now may we please go? I am getting very anxious."

"Yeah. Let's go." Sheena said. 'Way to involve me in the conversation…'

Universa nodded. Focusing for a bit, a white light began to emerge from the center of the room. He stopped.

"I'm sure the village wouldn't appreciate your absence so suddenly. Would you--"

"On it." Sheena cut him off, scribbling a quick note that read, "Bye everyone. Orochi, be in charge like last time. Thanks." She paused a bit, not believing what she was writing next, "I'm off to find him. I'm off to find Zelos."

Universa released the power he was holding, and the three were off. It was like running, though so quickly, so fast, that your sense couldn't take it. Like time had halted. Like a new journey was about to begin.

Sheena and her cohorts arrived at a town, green grass all around, and the scent of mana in the air that could only be smelled by an elf. It seemed to be thicker here, much thicker.

"The people here have not used mana for quite some time, except for those people I mentioned before. So the mana here is much more crisp, much more abundant. Even with our tree, the mana here has built up over so much time, and been used so sparingly, that this world flourishes."

"How cool." Sheena said, "This world seems so…alive."

It was. Green hills spread out to a plain, whose bridges stretched out to two islands. One just had a single town, but the other bigger one held a town, and what looked like a lot more land. It was a new world. A new place. A whole new journey. To revive _him._ To save _him_. To get the one she loved back--the one and only _him._

"Zelos. Zelos. Zelos."

A/N: Seemed very sweet at the end when this was more of a conversation chapter. But, I will start to work on the other chapters soon! Give me time!


	3. Chapter 3: Chrono

If You Want to Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: I've done this more than fifty times, at the lest. You'd think people would know by now I don't own any of the following: ToS, Grey's Anatomy, FFTA, any Mario person or Mario Kart track (besides my own people, and this extends to all the people I won in each story), and all those other things.

A/N: I think the disclaimer will be longer than this since I feel like writing a long chapter and getting right into the chapter. As Leene Festival is still up here, I find it a great experience to be writing a crossover that has two great stories melded into one, so I guess that's what I want. Picky. Well, look at that, I was wrong. I _did_ get farther than my disclaimer.

Chapter 3: Wind Scene

Sheena looked around, "So do you know where your friends are?"

Universa seemed a bit flustered, "Well, you see, I know of them, and I know they live here, but…"

"Yes? Out with it already, please." Lapisa bowed, "I'd love to find out more about this place."

"…I don't know exactly who they are."

"What?" Sheena yelled, "How can you not--!"

She was cut off by Universa, "I usually do not travel to other worlds, it becomes risky. I know that the two consist of a red-haired man and a flaxen-haired woman. They may be in that festival up there." Universa pointed to the town square, which was adorned in all sorts of decorations, balloons in many variated in all sorts of colors, and fair tents all over the place.

"Okay. It sounds like a plan." Sheena said, and turned towards the fair area. She began to walk towards it, followed by her friends.

They soon arrived at the place, dubbed after an old queen, Leene. Provided this was the town square, it was appropriately titled as "Leene Square" and gave a sense of small joy to those that heard its name. People ran over the place, and Sheena saw four people in some sort of racing competition, and other people were placing bets on who would win that race. There was also a pole with a bell at the top of it, and the female ninja learned that if your body emitted enough force (via running into it), it would ring the bell, and you would get a "Silver Point" currency made only for the Festival. It seemed the regular money was called Gold, similar to the name "Gald" in the world Sheena was from. Lapisa looked around.

"Nobody looks too formidable here…" She said, running here and there, looking left and right, "Maybe we should travel further?"

Sheena nodded, "Yeah, there seems to be an upper area as well. Let's go."

And so they went. Sheena ran blindly straight, seeing if she could find anyone. However, she collided with a flaxen-haired woman, who yelped from the pain.

"Ow! That hurt!" She said, dusting herself off. Gasping, she turned towards Sheena--not noticing her strange garb--and asked, "Where did it go? My pendant…This is the second time! Man!" She began to look around for it, without speaking to Sheena. The female ninja and her cohorts searched, and finally found it near a candy stand. Sheena picked it up and gave it to the girl.

"Thank you!" She smiled, "Hey…" She went closer to Sheena, looking at her Mizuho Clothes. Seeing Universa's as well, then Lapisa's she came to a conclusion, "You're not from around here are you? Can I--"

Universa suddenly grabbed her hand gently and kissed it, "My lady…Princess Nadia…Marle."

The girl introduced as Marle was a bit shocked and punched him in the head, "Ugh! You're guards in disguise! My father says it's fine for me to be out now! Chrono will protect me is anything happens anyways! Get away from me, you stupid guard!"

With that, she ran off. The three began to follow, when a spiky red-haired man stopped them, katana unsheathed.

"I don't think you'd want to proceed any further. She's allowed to be out, the king said so."

Lapisa went up to him and slapped him in the face, 'This is not some game, you dolt! We're searching for Chrono and Marle! You idiots, if you would just list--"

"…I'm Chrono." The man said, cutting her off.

"Wha?"

"That's right." the woman shrugged, "And I'm Marle."

"I am very sorry!" Lapisa said quickly, blushing as she did so, "But, we need you to help us…"

"Why?" Chrono asked, "You certainly don't look like you're from around here. Are you lost?"

"It is not my place to say why we are here, not his." Lapisa replied, "Sheena…"

The female ninja was a bit sad, but tried not to show it, "You know of Death Peak?"

"That mountain in the future?" Marle exclaimed, clearly taken aback, "How would you know about that? You seem to be more than ordinary guards…"

"We're not guards!" Sheena yelled, "We need your help. My friend has…my love has died, and we…" She couldn't finish. Was she going to cry. Universa stepped in, making her lean on him a bit so she had some support. Sheena still wasn't used to his love, but he seemed comfortable enough.

"We have…" He stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a light brown sparkling egg, "A Chrono Trigger. The object that has the power to bring back lost life, with aid of a clone."

"And those things on Death Peak that might be still there." Chrono finished, "So, are you from Porre, the town down south? How'd you get this info?"

"We are from a different world." Lapisa explained, "I know it sounds preposterous, but I speak the truth. Universa has a high ranking in our world, a Summon Spirit, which keeps the mana, or 'magic' in our world at a balance. He is a combination of the star element, moon element, and sun element."

"I've never heard of those before…" Marle said, "The closest I've heard is of the Sun Stone from Zeal, way before us. And the Moon Stone, which is just a Sun Stone uncharged, if that's what you're talking about. Sun, star and moon…I've never heard of those before." she repeated.

"That is probably because they do not exist here." Universa said, "I am unsure of my magic usage here, since it is its own element and combined with those, so I may not be much help."

"Do not doubt yourself. You have lead us this far." Lapisa shook her head, "So, will you help us?"

"We would…" Marle said, "But it's just sort of rash for us to leave so suddenly."

"Says the girl who randomly went through time before."

Marle blushed at this, "We need a clone anyways! Where do you expect to find one of those?"

Chrono looked towards a tent that had a skull in front of it. The mouth was used as the entrance. He remembered something of before and said, "I've got an idea…"

A/N: And what happens next? We'll just have to see! Almost done with the massive updating ting, wait a bit longer! This part is complete for right now, now to Raine's Anatomy!


	4. Chapter 4: Trigger

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: No ownage of Symphonia!

A/N: Going back to fantasy writing. I updated on Raine's Anatomy, so you people can't yell at me. Let's see what I have for this chapter.

Chapter 4: An Amusing Moment for a Serious Thing

"So, you're serious?" Sheena asked, "If we give a drawing of Zelos…" she glanced at Universa, who busily sketched since the idea was pitched, "This guy can make a life-sized doll of him."

"Yup!" Marle answered excitedly, "A clone! A copy! Although, this person, isn't really a 'guy'…"

"So it is a woman?" Lapisa asked, her head cocked.

"You'll see when we enter, which is now." They had now reached the tent, and the princess ran in.

It was dark inside, the only light supplied by torches. A mask with two floating hands to it looked like it was doing a _very_ strange dance.

"She was right…" Universa sighed, picking up his pen, "It is certainly not a man…"

"It does not look like a woman either, though." Lapisa countered, "Is this creature an 'it'?"

She awaited an answer when the thing suddenly laughed in a high-pitched voice.

"My, you people should mind your manners. May I ask why you're here?" Its floating hands were now clasped together.

"We need a clone of this guy." Chrono ripped the paper from Universa's hands. (Universa would later say this was rude, but decided against it in the end.)

More of the creepy laugh, "Ah, this can be arranged. But as you two know…the game needs to be played first."

Chrono grabbed some silver objects out of his pockets, "There. 40 Silver Points. Fair money well spent though, right?"

Sheena now figured they must have a different form of currency when they were in the fair. Whatever. Her thoughts began to drift when a floating index finger pointed at her.

"You. You must play the game. It seems you want this person back the most."

She was surprised. It seemed he…she…it! could read her thoughts quite well. Sheena was confused.

"How do I play?"

"Quite easy, really. You see, you have to copy the moves of this…" He snapped his fingers and suddenly another Sheena appeared, silent, but looking exactly like the real thing. The floating "it" continued, "This clone of you, and then I'll make the copy of this drawn person. His name?"

"Zelos." Sheena silently breathed.

The mask nodded slightly, "Then, let the game begin."

The Sheena copy raised its left hand. The real ninja did the same. The copy randomly sank to its knees and looked shocked. Copy. The red herring began to laugh. Sheena started to giggle as well. It then raised its right hand. Sheena aced the mimic. This was too easy.

Things began to speed up. The clone raised its right hand again. Sheena did the same. Then its left hand shot up. Sheena copied. The female ninja's look-alike then did the surprised look again. Sheena did her best to fake fear. Left hand shot up, then the right! Surprised look! Laugh! Laugh! Laugh! Sheena copied them all, beginning to wear out. The mask watched intently as Sheena kept up with the pace.

Marle meanwhile, was in admirance of Sheena. She remembered when Chrono had gone to the world beyond, and how she had fought fiercely back. Death wouldn't stop her, neither would some long-haired mage, or some idiot who didn't know how to fly. At least Magus was nice about it, in his own little blunt cold way. Sheena laughed more, getting a bit more fatigued.

Left hand raised. Then the right. Then the left. Then the right. It was trying to trick her. Two more left and right hand-raises; Sheena counted each time and nailed them all. Surprised look came into play. Sheena copied. The clone stood still. It was over.

Norstein Bekkler, even though a mask, had his pride. Swallowing it, he left the room for a moment. Dragging out a bundle wrapped in cloth, he said, "Here it is. You Zelos clone." He took the linen off.

It looked exactly like the real thing. The pink shirt, the crimson cascade of hair, the silver eyes, even the smirk was present. His sword was sheathed at his side, though Sheena doubted it was actually real. Chrono picked it up easily, and left the room.

"Are you well?" Lapisa asked, "You look a bit pale…"

"I'm fine." Sheena nodded, also exiting. Universa looked at the floor, taking his leave as well. Lapisa took pursuit, wanting to get out of the creepy area.

"So much for conversation…" Marle said, leaving the tent as well.

"So now what?" Sheena asked, "Death Peak should be around here, right?"

"Yeah, in 1300 years." Chrono replied, "We better get the Epoch."

"Yeah…" Marle sighed. The two suddenly both jolted to a bridge. It led to a house on an island, and it looked a bit different from the other houses Sheena had seen in this place so far.

Chrono laughed a bit for some reason, then stood waiting at the bridge. Lapisa took her swords and stood on them, gliding over to the two elegantly.

"Weapon riding." She explained, "Very convenient when you need it."

"That's amazing!" Marle gushed, "Your ways are so different from ours! I've been to 65,000,000 B.C. and back and I've never seen _that_!"

"It is not really a big thing…" Lapisa shook her head, "We are here for Sheena, but thank you for complimenting me nonetheless. You see, she's been very--"

"Are you guys talking about me?" Sheena asked as she approached the two women.

"Not exactly…" Marle blushed and smiled shyly.

"You are so full of yourself." Lapisa offered jokingly.

"I am not! Now, can we go in already!?"

Chrono laughed some more, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go in."

So they went to the door. Chrono stopped them yet again, "Although, I have to warn you, she's very obsessed with science."

"Don't worry." Sheena laughed, thoughts of Raine Sage appearing, "I've dealt with people like that before."

"There's no problem then!" Marle smiled, "Lucca's really nice anyways! We all have flaws!"

Chrono nodded and knocked at the door. Opening it wildly, a purple-haired girl stood there.

"Ah, Chrono! What are you doing here? And who are these people?"

A/N: Enter the Lucca! You better read on after this. Well, it seems the story's getting more, exciting, what with all the mimicking and such…Read on.

Rubyi: Repetitive! But do so anyways!


	5. Chapter 5: Marle

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: If I owned ToS, I would make my stories into best-selling games.

Rubyi: Yeah, yeah. And they wouldn't sell.

…

A/N: How rude of you. Anyways, enter the Lucca! We'll have to I haven't written in a while, just getting g back into it now, though. So, anyways, onto starting this.

"Wow, really, another world? What's it like there? I'm betting your technology is drastically different than ours. I'm surprised you're not very older or younger than us--haven't you heard of the Grandfather Paradox?"

"Lucca." Chrono looked at the rambling girl. Her violet hair swooshed back and forth as she spoke. Sheena laughed and blushed a bit. This was just like Professor Raine Sage, although much more hyper.

"It's just amazing! Look at all the things we can see, can go! It's just so amazing, that I--"

"Lucca!" Chrono's voice had a very large effect on the room. Lucca immediately ceased her speech. Chrono continued, "This girl's friend…has passed away. A murder…and we need to save them."

An immediate turn came from Lucca. She now looked very serious, and pushed up her large glasses, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…but Chrono, she would need a Chrono Trigger, and--"

"Excuse me miss." Universa suddenly interrupted, "But we have one of those. I acquired it in my travels."

"Yes." Lapisa suddenly interjected, "And throughout our little 'story' here, you have not told us where you got this item. Would you mind enlightening us?"

"Right now, that is not the point." Universa shook his head, "But can you, Miss Lucca, help us travel through time? Do you posses that strong of magic?"

"No, not really. I only have a little fire magic at my disposal." Lucca blushed. Her? Unfathomable power? Not really…

"Says the girl who cast Flare on an Imp three times over when it kicked her in the shin." Chrono laughed.

"Shut up!" Lucca's face was hot with embarrassment now. She got up, "But anyways, I'll have to load _it_ out from my house. Luckily I built a door so we can just slide it out now, instead of almost snapping the hinges from the front door."

'_It?_' Sheena thought, '_Just what is it they're talking about?_'

They all followed Lucca to an intricately designed door. It was plain wood, but the locks on it looked intense. Lucca sighed, pulled her glasses off and stuck an end of them into a keyhole. All the locks and chain simultaneously fell to the floor. She opened the entryway and let her anxious company look onward.

A beautiful machine lay before them. A silver, polished shell was at the center of the machine, along with some chairs that looked like they could hold at least three or four people. Bronze wings outstretched from the encasing and took up a lot of space in the room. A glass dome surrounded the seats and the whole thing was outlined with gold.

"This…" Lucca closed her eyes, "…is the Epoch."

"The 'Wings of Time'." Marle finished.

"So, this machine will help us get to Death Peak?" Lapisa asked, "And I am supposing it can fly as well?"

"You'd win that bet. We're going to 2300 A.D., where Death Peak is." Chrono nodded.

Sheena looked at the Epoch. This would take her to where she could revive Zelos. This is where she would reunite…with him.

"Do you think that Lavos' spawns' shells will still be there?" Lucca looked worried.

"Shells of spawn?"

Lucca gave an all-knowing look to Lapisa, "Yes. Lavos, an evil monster was going to destroy this world quite some time ago. On Death Peak, he somehow reproduced himself and his spawn resided on Death Peak. We defeated all of them, and one left a shell behind. We had to push it over and climb to a rock we couldn't climb before. It's a miracle it stayed, otherwise we wouldn't have revived Chrono."

"If we need to climb something and this shell thing isn't there, I can always just summon Raise." Sheena said, "She's a Summon Spirit who can--"

"Summon Spirit?" Lucca interrupted, "Pardon?"

"A Summon Spirit is a being of mana that a specific few can call upon for aid in battle and other things. They themselves can also fight in battle if a highly skilled Summoner uses them--as if summoned by a regular Summoner, the Summon Spirits can only cast one spell in battle and then disappear---but using this method causes both the Spirits and the Summoner be more vulnerable to pain. That is a blunt description." This time, Lapisa gave the none-the-wiser look to Lucca.

"…Yeah." Sheena began again, "Raise is the Summon Spirit of the Sky; I'm sure she can lift us up a cliff is need be."

"But they don't have machines to fight against the other trials of Death Peak." Lucca said again, "The winds, and that narrow path…"

"Easily solved by Sylph." Universa answered, "The Summon Spirit of the Wind can aid us in your first problem, and Gnome, the Summon Spirit of the Earth, can aid us by lifting the earth around this 'narrow path' or he may even be able to widen this path so it is not so dangerous."

"Well, you should be glad I thought of everything, then!" Lucca smiled, "I have to stay here and do some things, but I assume Chrono and Marle will be going?"

"That's the plan." Sheena smiled, 'Thank you for all your help."

"It's not a problem, but I just have to open this door and you'll be off, and--"

"Lucca, a word?" Chrono suddenly said, looking over at Sheena, "I just need to speak with her for a second. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Chrono led his violet-haired friend off to another room. Lucca gave him a look of annoyance.

"What is it, Chrono? I have to work on all this, soon, so--"

"Lucca."

"Yeah, Chrono?"

"Are you afraid…of going back to the future? Not seeing Robo when you get there? Or Doan, or any of them?"

"That's really not it, Chrono. The Epoch can't fit any more people anyways, and besides all the stuff I have to do."

"Lucca, it's okay. You don't have to lie. You're afraid, aren't you? The future and if it's not--"

"Chrono, really--"

"Lucca, please! Tell me what's wrong! Why do you keep making up excuses!"

Lucca's eyes filled with truth. She had something to say.

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

Sheena was now in a long conversation with Marle. Lapisa had added in sometimes, often switching to talk with Universa instead.

"So, really?" Sheena's eyes were filled with amazement, "That's just like Meltokio! Except you're very different from the princess there."

'Well, here at Guardia, I try to help everyone I can. I wasn't serious about it until we came back from fighting Lavos, but my father usually does most of the work.'

"Just like Meltokio." Lapisa added wittingly.

Chrono came back into the room, lifting up the garage door.

"Is everything alright?" the three girls asked him in unison.

"Yeah, Lucca had to get back to some…things. But anyways, let's get in. Sheena, I think you can drive?"

"I think I get the basics of it, sort of like a Rheiard, but traveling through time…"

"It's that lever right there." Chrono pointed, "And then you just pull it and go…"

He continued on for a bit, and Sheena learned the basics. Lapisa, however was a different story, claiming, "I shall leave this piloting up to you, Sheena."

"Not well with technology?" Universa asked.

"I know nothing of machines…"

Sheena smiled and started the Epoch up. She then pulled the lever Chrono indicating until it set on the date "2300 A.D." The machine burst out the space where the garage door had been lifted and a white glow surrounded them all. The Epoch burst through the sky and sound barrier, a high scream emanating across the sky until…silence.

Sheena opened her eyes, getting used to regular light. What she saw…

A/N: Well, are we finally in the future? Find out next time in If You Want To Bring Him Back! Read on!


	6. Chapter 6: Guardia

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS, or anything except my characters and I don't any music either, except my own created pieces. Lapisa's lyrics are original, but were written to the Final Fantasy VII theme in Piano.

A/N: It has been so long since I've been able to write anything! Usually I have work or someone's using the computer, or other people are in the room, which bothers me when I write. But anyways, I guess I'm going to have to ramble for a very long apology. SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry! There's so much going on, and I decided to write a chapter in this, because I need to get operation info in Raine's Anatomy anyways. I haven't done this in a while, so if my work is a bit shoddy, I'm sorry. I also did, however, start working on an original fiction, The Future of the World and if I am bored enough, and have enough free time, I will put the first chapter of it up. It's only like 200 words, so it's intensely light reading. I have decided to try and work on this story (IYWTBHB) fast and soon, so I can get back into it. Summer is coming, so MAJOR updates and almost everything there. There is a lot to go over in this chapter, I suppose. A huge spoiler from Chrono Trigger is involved, so watch out if you haven't finished that game. I will probably write a long chapter, for the sake of writing and to be forgiven by my readers. Here we go!

Chapter 6: The New Future and The Steps of the Present

"This is amazing!' Lapisa practically screamed, "Your world will look like this in 1,300 years?! Truly astonishing!"

Marle gave her a weird look "Is she alright?"

Sheena replied with, "Yeah, this crazy friend of mine must have worn off on her." She laughed as the image of Raine Sage came into her mind.

Marle shrugged, "Well, whatever." She looked at the land spread out before her, "But Lapisa is right. I thought it would be okay, but nothing like this…"

Green grass spread everywhere, as far as the eye could see, and as far as a bird could soar. Pristine water was seen and heard flowing from a few yards off, and reflected light from the intense brightness of the sun. Celadon skies were present, and cloud drifted idly above, splattered here and there, lazing about in the distance, not a care in the world. Every tree seemed to reach towards the heavens, its arms outstretched in a pose of thankfulness. Leaves would fall from these grateful plants, and lull across the landscape, surfing across hills with just the right amount of incline. Plants grew randomly everywhere, but the area was not overly vegetated, not at all. Bushes splashed here and there, allowing birds and other animals to take refuge in their cages of branches. Oftentimes one could see a squirrel scurry up a tree, being followed playfully by its mate. It was truly a serene sight.

Lapisa laughed as the wind started up and jumped around, laughing as she went. Marle laid down and Sheena rested against a tree. Chrono stood there silently and took it all in, a typical attribute of the spiky-haired lad.

"She's even more energetic than _I_ am." Marle pointed out, a hint of jealousy in her voice. She watched a Lapisa washed off her blades in the river, humming a soft tune.

"I've never seen her so happy, either. It's like a whole different side of her." Sheena replied, tapping her foot.

Marle watched Lapisa for a while, glancing at Sheena's foot every now and then. Finally, the princess of Guardia stood up.

"You don't have to be so impatient. We'll get him soon. If you want to relax, relax. He's not going to get mad at you for being _happy_."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, Sheena, you should appreciate everything how it is right now, even though the person you love is dead. I was unable to do that, but I don't want you to suffer the same fate. This place used to look horrible. It was always so cold and the wind sent debris flying towards your eyes. That was when Lavos had succeeded in taking over the world. Everyone was so sad; half the people we talked to had no will to live. But look at them now."

She forced the female ninja to sit down with her, and pointed towards a village in the distance.

Instead of buildings, there were huge domes, and a river--the very same one Lapisa was cleaning her blades in--ran between two of them. People ran this way and that, laughing and having a marvelous time. Old couples stood up and reminisced of old times, while new lovers shared kisses where they thought no one could see. Dogs chased cats playfully, and mothers warned their kin of things that would soon become second nature. Some people had just gotten out of work, others were in a church praying for everything they had. Even though all the edifices were inside these huge bubble-like structures, you could still see them clear as day. The domes were made of glass, which made a huge glare from the sunlight. Nobody really seemed to mind, however. They enjoyed the lives they had.

"You don't have to make big steps every day. Just living is enough." Marle's jade eyes looked into Sheena's, "But it looks as though someone's already taught you that. Listen to that knowledge. And--"

The princess was cut off by a loud, crystal-clear voice that rang throughout the valley. Marle looked over, to see Lapisa letting out what she felt, pure happiness.

"_This land is such a place I think…._

_That I love it…_

_A heart goes on and tells me…_

_That this is where I will stay in wait…_

_You never told me about what I'm feeling right now…_

_These words don't go on…_

_Paper; no there is something to it and I feel._

_There is a light…_

_And that is you…_

_You are next to me, protecting me…in this place._

_I would not have found it without…_

_Your guiding…_

_You have told me so…much that I just do not know about…_

_About everything, there is._

_A hidden meaning it behind it all._

_Would you tell me if…I asked to you come back and give me your one secret…_

_That there is love here…_

_I know you do not know how._

_But neither do I._

_Let this light guide us.._

_To the skies, the skies, the skies._

_Tell me of a place, where there is peace._

_It is right here, standing right before me!_

_And I have been enlightened, I have had an epiphany._

_This place means so much… to everyone and everything I do not know how to express…_

_The feeling of caress…_

_Tell me the future…"_

Lapisa let out an exhale and noticing everyone was staring at her. People in town even starting to cheer. Marle and Chrono clapped their hands and Sheena smile. The singer blushed. She had drawn so much attention to herself! Her face turning an even deeper shade of red, Lapisa sat down before she felt too sumptuous of herself. Gloating was idiocy of man--and woman!--after all.

"That was spectacular!" Marle practically yelled. Lapisa jumped at her outburst. Marle lowered her voice a little, "How long ago did you write that?"

Lapisa brushed some of her silvery-white hair. "Hm? What do you mean? The words just come to me…"

Marle looked in Lapisa's hoary eyes. The singer didn't seem to be lying. "That's really amazing, Lapisa. I'd love to sing like that. Did your parents teach you how?"

"No…they are both deceased. But I was encouraged to sing by my mother when she was alive."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to prod. I know half of what you're going through, though--my mother is dead. She encouraged me to be who I wanted though. So we're sort of the same."

"Yes. I suppose you could say that." Lapisa smiled.

It was very nice. For once, she had friends she could casually talk to. Yes, of course, there were always her sisters, and there was even the friends of Sheena, but Lapisa felt close to this person, even if she had just met them. And there was Sheena, but were they really that close?

'_This is what it must feel like…to have a true friend. But are my feelings one-sided?'_ Lapisa decided she better ask. Was it rude?

"Marle…I know we have only been together for a few hours or so…but we are friends, yes?"

"Oh of course, you idiot! I'm friends with everybody!" Marle playfully slapped the nervous woman, "Why were you so afraid to ask?"

"I do not know, it just seemed a little early to ask it." Lapisa muttered too herself (and a little too loudly, I might add), "I feel so _sheltered_ now…"

Marle overheard, and burst out in more laughter, "You don't know sheltered until you've lived in Guardia! My father wouldn't even let me go to a bridge!"

Lapisa chuckled at this, feeling she could be at ease, even if she wasn't the main character of the story.

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

Sheena, on the other hand, was still a bit nervous. Universa watched he pace.

"What is it?"

"Do we just go and save him now? I don't know what to do, exactly…"

"We'll stay here for a night."

"What?! But we're in broad daylight! We could go to Death Peak right now and climb up to save Zelos! We should go immediately! And--"

"Sheena. Calm down. You're not being rational. We do not have any food or drink for when we climb this mountain, and we certainly do not know where Death Peak is. We shall spend the night here and venture to Death Peak tomorrow. It's the most rational solution."

"How can you talk about freaking rationality when you're in love? I don't get how you can say to wait when you're _that_ close to someone! How can you even talk about rationality! Be patient? Who does that?"

Universa shot her a rather cold look, "I did. I waited." He turned away. "Now, I will go find us refuge for the night."

He stormed off, although you couldn't exactly tell. Immediately Sheena felt terrible. When she was trialed for Zelos' murder, Universa the Summon Spirit revealed the love her had for the female ninja. She rejected him; had he ever gotten over those feelings? Universa was sending her the most mixed of messages. One moment, he helped her save Zelos. The next, he revealed what he had hidden. It was intensely frustrating.

She looked at the river. How easily it flowed. Over the years, it eroded rocks, the water literally making the stones bend to its will. Everything seemed to be at peace in that stream. Nothing was out of place, and if anything was, it was easily dealt with--no object could truly fight the current. Sheena walked over to the water, and gazed at her reflection. Her hair was slightly askew in some places. Her eyes looked bloodshot, her hazel irises were diminished by the stress around them. Her face was a pale red--she had cried so many times now, she lost count. Sheena wondered when all these things, minor imperfections, had happened. It must have been after Zelos died. Usually, she didn't care too much about her composure, but the flaws she saw seemed to be even more highlighted when no one was around. Sheena focused on the water. Her head knelt closer and closer until the tip of her nose touched the cool liquid. She moved in closer and suddenly slipped, as a mossy rock was directly under her footing. The ninja felt herself drop, but surprisingly she never felt the wetness adorn her. Someone had caught her. She saw a flock of red hair. Sheena immediately turned around.

"Zelo--" Her eyes stared at the figure who caught her. A muscular figure, a katana at her side. His hair resembled brambles, sticking up this way and that. Sheena realized this was not her love. "…Oh, I mean Chrono. Thanks."

She threw herself upward out of his grasp and landed neatly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"No problem." Chrono replied, "You must be on edge. Really want to see him again, huh?"

"…Yeah. I miss him."

"I could tell by your little argument with Universa."

"You heard that? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I think I was the only one who really noticed it anyways. He is right, you know. You have to be calm, and think clearly."

"Is that what Marle did?"

"That's what I heard. Of course, I might never really know. I _was _dead, you know."

"…Yeah."

Chrono lightly tapped her shoulder, "Don't worry. You'll find him soon. You just have to wait."

Sheena stared up at the cerulean sky before her. Clouds seemed to circulate around the sun, centrifuging around the brilliance of the golden orb. Rays of sunlight splashed onto Sheena's face. It soothed her, nourished her. The ninja wished she could share this with her love.

"Wait, huh? It's something I hate doing."

"But you have to. To save the one you love."

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

A/N: Ahh, I'm sorry! It took so long to update! I'm trying to get back into writing, but I have so little time now! It wasn't even that long, but don't worry, I'll load this chapter up with bonus features or something to make it worthwhile!

It appears Sheena isn't taking this as well as we all thought. In The Court Case, she seemed much more composed. What the hell, is she getting nervous now? Ugh. I suppose she has her rights. But, I don't know how much fighting I'll put in this story. I mean, of course there'll be some battles on Death Peak, but how much of them do I really want. In The Court Case and Tales of Summoning, it seemed to fit the atmosphere. I suppose there will be at least one big battle.

Lapisa finally sung another song, yay! I mean, I had to sing all to it--while writing it--too, so I could put the words down on paper. Was it good? I'd like to know, although I suppose my readers are sort of ticked off right now…but anyways, I hope you understand fully the description of the new future in Chrono Trigger. I wanted it to be picturesque, or at least somewhat, I don't know if my writing has gotten to that level yet. I forget so many things about my characters, and the call of the OCs is bugging me out.

There was so much I wanted to put in this chapter, but I think that it can go into others, too. For the first time, we see what it's like to be hurt, and what a girl--who has already gone through so much strife and hardship--thinks about when her love is dead. I want the death of Zelos to mean something, I want it to stay with my readers and show them how truly valuable life is. Be as it may, it sounds intensely corny, but I still think it's important.

I wonder if the portrayal on the cast of Chrono Trigger has been accurate. It seems right to me, but I'm not exactly sure. I'd like to write about them again, if I have the time.

Recently, I got into books again and the author Amy Tan. She writes extremely well, you know. After I finish The Hundred Secret Senses, I plan on working Les Miserables next.

To sum it all up, my platter is full. I'm almost off-balance. Please review and tell me what you thought of this, the latest chapter of If You Want To Bring Him Back.

I suppose there wasn't much extras, but I'm sure you'll like the chapters soon to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Lapisa

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: Owning Tales of Symphonia is what I'm not doing. That, and Chrono Trigger!

A//N: Well, see I'm updating faster. (Sort of.) I think I might start a blog soon, just to keep my profile cleaner, and just because I wanted to start one. No big information, though. I'm still all-pro internet security. But, I'll still be updating things on my profile, just in case my readers need a hint. Anything major would probably both be on the update and the blog. But anyways, will our story get to its main point, r have an unorthodox twist because the author likes to get sidetracked?! Mystery! I suppose I should start.

Chapter 7: Tranquil Thoughts

Sheena looked outside her window. As said, Universa had ordered a stay at a nearby inn. Everyone was n their separate rooms, supposedly asleep. All she could do was stare out her own little glass. The night scene looked fascinating in this area, too. The city had a soft glow to it--apparently, some stores ran all night, or citizens who had gone partying left those lit houses and went to their own affairs. Little did they know that they would be falling into those same houses, no doubt caused by a drunken stupor. Yet these luminous adobes accepted this, a normal routine that these people would soon grow out of. Soon, they would find their loves, whose consistent variety would last just as long as the city. Exuberant lovers soon became married, and the married soon bore kin, and so the system would repeat. Sheena smiled. Although redundant, it was the sort of mechanism that worked: life.

She couldn't help but at least have thoughts of going to Death Peak. Of course, it had to be past midnight now, but even still…A huge feeling, an unbeatable emotion, was imbued within Sheena, almost forcing her to leave her position from the windowsill and leap! to lands unknown. The female ninja knew she couldn't do that. Universa would be angry with her, and as he had said before, she didn't have supplies, food or drink--she couldn't simply pick up and leave.

The leader of Mizuho grunted abhorrently. Universa seemed to plan everything out. All the time! Every living moment of the day! It must have been why his lines sounded so rehearsed all the time, almost exactly like some neurotic author was writing lines for him. He had probably planned this whole saving-Zelos thing for months. What a moron! The Summon Spirit _loved_ her, why would he do such a thing?! It was so _stupid_, so unbelievably _moronic_, that--

She saw exactly now what she had said. He _had _planned this, because he loved her. Selflessly, he put Sheena's needs before everyone else's. He saw the true hurt she had been hiding, and Sheena probably guessed he had started planning right after Zelos had died. He had to sound rehearsed. He had to sound planned. He was Universa, the Summon Spirit who loved her. He was Universa, the voice of reason. And he just walked in.

"You cannot sleep?"

Sheena whipped around at his voice. She hadn't even heard the door open. "Yeah, it's really hard to."

"You should try to get as much rest as you can; tomorrow we shall be shopping for the last few things we need and then we are off. Immediately."

"Last few things? Don't we need to shop for a lot of food and water?"

"Already accomplished. I did that shortly after our bout."

Sheena looked her feet. She had acted unruly, he had acted rational. Two different kinds of love, so different yet so connected.

"I'm sorry, Universa. I just--"

"There need be no words. I am just trying to aid you."

"But what about what you told me before, back in the days of the trial?"

"I told you that I loved you. That has not changed."

"So then why are you doing this? How can you just sit--no, not even that--how can you help me find the man I truly love?!"

"My wish is for you to be happy, even if that is not with me. I truly cannot say in words how much I care for you, how much I want to hold you in my arms when you are close to me…but I digress. Sheena, you have become a truly lovely woman. You have evolved into a different person since I first saw you, the Summoner who had voices in her head. Sheena Fujibayashi, you have become a grand and honorable person, and that is what I came here to say."

He lightly picked up her wrist and kissed it, then promptly left the room.

She watched as he left, holding the silk ribbon that cascaded from her back with a weak grip. She loved Zelos, but what exactly were her feelings for Universa? She couldn't concentrate on that, now. Not when she had to--

"You remind me of myself, a little bit."

The female ninja whipped around, her katana at hand. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. It was Marle.

"D-Don't scare me like that. I could have really hurt you, Marle."

"That's a lovely blade. Where did you get that? It looks expensive…"

Sheena remembered exactly where she got it. Kratos, the crimson-haired man with an attitude just as cold and somber as the steel will he kept within. The blade had served her well in her travels. Sheena had converted from cards to katana when she traveled to Derris-Kharlan after defeating Mithos, to settle a voice she kept hearing in her head. Zelos had accompanied her, and in the end that voice turned out to be Kuchinawa's, the female ninja's once-close friend, whose parents had died after Sheena failed to forge a contract with Volt. Because she was young and such a fate had been put upon her, Sheena found out she could not translate Volt's language, a dialect used since the world was born. The Summon Spirit could not be heard, and because it was trying to teach a lesson--how humans should not be trusted with such power--he turned to the method that would teach them all: death. Volt released a barrage of bolts upon Sheena and her friends, among them the chief of Mizuho, Sheena's village. The Summon Spirit was also responsible for taking the lives of Kuchinawa's mother and father.

From that point on, Sheena had kept practicing the Summoning arts, but still only had one Summon Spirit, the man-made Corrine. This was basically her only friend at the time---other villagers were nice, but she could never talk to them like she did Corrine. Eventually, the village decided to entrust Sheena with something important once more, to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant. By doing this, Sheena's world, Tethe'alla, would flourish in the mana struggle between the two dimensions.

Mana was magical power the decided the power of spells, the flow of nature, and many other things people themselves could not control. To have much of it allowed the land to prosper with forest, clean rivers, healthy people. Mana was basically the life of the planet, which is why the Vice-Chief of Mizuho wanted her to go and kill the one who could stop the flourishing of Tethe'alla and take it for themselves, and their own world.

So the Summoner went to Sylvarant. But when she went to that world, she found it just like hers, but in a worse position. People still lived, and laughed, and loved, but because of the mana shortages, technology was behind that of Tethe'alla, and a sinister group called Desians controlled many parts of the world. Sheena would find out later they had a much bigger purpose, but for now she would have to find the Chosen. Eventually she found this person and their companions, who defeated Sheena twice, each time she had tried to kill the one who would allow the mana to flow to Sylvarant. Eventually, the Summoner took lodge in Luin, a village in Sylvarant that had disobeyed the Desians. Luin was later on attacked by the Desians, and Sheena went to work trying to save as many villagers as possible. In doing so, she was brutally injured, and in a near-death state, but was healed by none other than Raine Sage, a professor/school teacher who chose to travel with the Chosen. She wouldn't have healed Sheena, but thanks to the begging by someone named Colette, the Summoner was saved.

It turned out Colette was the Chosen, that Sheena already knew, but what vexed the ninja was that why Colette would choose to save her. If Sheena were in that position herself, she would have let the killer die. But not Colette. After a long discussion and debate, the Summoner agreed to aid Colette and her group, but only if they would save the people of Luin from the Desians. An agreement was met, and Luin later on saved and rebuilt, as the Desians had trashed the town as they took the town. Sheena continued to travel with the group, eventually, making pacts with more Summon Spirits and returning to Mizuho, who had learned of Sheena's failure to kill the Chosen. Lloyd Irving, another member of the Chosen's group, then told the Vice-Chief he would save both worlds, and after a war of worlds, they decided they would allow Sheena to keep traveling with this group, in order to somehow save both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

After much traveling, the group met Zelos, the Chosen of Tethe'alla, someone Sheena already knew and was not happy to see. At first, you see, she hated the man; he was an idiot, and a womanizer. What a package. She continued to travel with this man after he joined the party and would even sometimes see the good parts of him, his compassion, and readiness for action. But these moments were brief and fleeting, not changing the fact that his bad qualities outweigh his good ones. And just as Sheena was beginning to see the good side of Zelos, he betrayed them, in the favor of Mithos Yggdrasil, the leader of the Desians.

It turned out that this evil group was much bigger than one would think, with units that would end up fighting Sheena's group in both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. Mithos seemed impossible to beat at this time-- and was, until Lloyd gained the power to wield the Eternal Sword, a key into saving both worlds. The blade was only permitted to use by half-elves, that was until Lloyd acquired a ring from none other than Zelos, who had _pretended_ to betray the group in order to get this ring. After this, Lloyd and co. went to fight Mithos and won, after many battles and trials. In the end, Lloyd was the one sent to save the two worlds, by fusing them. This caused the Great Tree of Martel to emerge and grant mana and life to this new world. Sheena had been enjoying her life after that, until she heard these voices, telling her to return to Derris-Kharlan, where the battle with Mithos was fought. It was its own little world, where in the distant past, half-elves had fled to escape the discrimination everyone seemed to have against them.

Sheena was forced to go to this land with Zelos, and before she left, she acquired the blade, the Katana of Frozen Earth, from Kratos. As she finally got to Derris-Kharlan, she had to go through more trials, and eventually formed contracts with four new Summon Spirits. The voice had not yet gone away, until it revealed itself in Derris-Kharlan, as Kuchinawa. The man had never forgiven Sheena for her basically murdering his parents, and had trained for the day he would meet Sheena again. Once, he had fought Sheena, but lost, supposedly never to be heard from again. But he decided he would kill her, and anyone who was in his way. Zelos and Sheena began to fight Kuchinawa, and in the end, when everyone's energy was spent, Kuchinawa killed the chosen of Tethe'alla and Sheena, who entered an uncontrollable rage, killed Kuchinawa.

She then buried Zelos herself, putting a picture of his half-sister as a grave mark. This way, he would always have someone there to comfort him. It would turn out later it would be this same half-sister would trial Sheena for killing Zelos, but in the end the female ninja would win. And now, this is where she was.

She didn't realize she explained this all to Marle, who had listened intently the entire time.

"I didn't think you had it that tough…it seems like every world needs to be saved, right?"

"Yeah."

"But, Sheena, that's just like your reason."

"What?" The ninja's eyes raised quizzically, wondering what Marle had meant.

"Whenever the world needs to be saved, someone comes. That was you. So whenever Zelos needs to be saved, it's up to you. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Not really…"

"He's your _world_, Sheena. You'd do anything to save him, even if it meant going to some far off place; for instance, here. You'd do anything for him. You love him."

"I'm getting the feeling you've felt this before."

"Well, I just haven't made my move yet. But that's my business."

Marle stood up and walked to the door. Just before she opened it, she stopped and gave some last words before she went to sleep.

"It's going to be alright, Sheena. Fate likes to kick people to the ground, but only the strong will be the ones to get back up. Remember that."

With that, the princess of Guardia shut the door, leaving Sheena to be alone with her thoughts. She awaited someone else to enter her room, but decided that two people had already entered anyway--to have another come in would seem very cliché.

She was calm now, and could feel sleep come over her like a veil. Zelos face came to her mind, and Sheena remembered. His long red hair, nice jaw, and silver eyes that glistened like moonlight. With his features in her thoughts, Sheena's eyes closed and saw the darkness, and he was there with her.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to put up!!! It takes forever for me to write chapters, I barely have any time now. But since it is summer, I should be able to get more up. Be patient with me, and feel free to drop a review.


	8. Chapter 8: Redjewel

If You Want To Bring Him Back

A/N: I'm sorry, I barely got anything up!!! I've been so busy, actually I should be reading the Grapes of Wrath right now, but I need to write! I'll try to make this a good chapter since I've kept everyone in waiting for so long.

Disclaimer: We've gone over this, I don't own ToS or Chrono Trigger.

Chapter 8: Restlessness

Sheena awoke to a brilliant sunrise. The golden rays were trying to extend over the cast forest, and the light was still crawling over some of the peaks, giving everything in the distance a golden aura. The female ninja opened her door and was about to head out, without realizing she still had to change. By the time she had realized this, she had managed to get all the way downstairs, and so she walked all the way back up. There was a thing called an "elevator", some kind of new technology that transported oh-so-many people from one floor to another. Sheena had known this, but as it looked a bit strange to her she decided she would stray away from it. The stairs were fine.

As she reentered her room, she couldn't help but feel anxiety. Many of her feeling were ridiculous, paranoid. Had they packed enough food? What if someone was injured? How long would it take? As fast as she threw her questions, she found them answered at the same rate. We have enough food, Universa just went shopping. If someone was injured, there was always Gels that Universa had bought before coming to this world, and if there was a real emergency, Universa could take them off the mountain in an instant. How long it would take, that nobody was sure of. But they had enough supplies to get through two weeks, so everything would be alright. Sheena with cleared thoughts, chose some of her combat clothes--attire in which looked casual, but was also great for fighting in--and went to work.

She came out dressed in a red gi, a yellow band tied around her waist. A collection of embroidered flowers, a lighter yellow, lied at the hem of the outfit. It was pretty simple, but Sheena decided she didn't need anything fancy at the moment. If she was going to see Zelos again _today_, she had a spare outfit, one much more striking. Marle came out of her room, dressed in the same clothes.

"Good morning Sheena. Your clothes look nice."

"Haven't you changed yet?" Sheena glanced at her confusedly; Marle looked exactly the same as before

"Oh yes, but I own many of these outfits, and they're great for travel, so…"

Chrono came out of his room, red hair in a mess, clothing--following Marle's idea--still the same.

"You don't have a million of _those_ outfits, too, do you?" Sheena laughed.

"What?" He turned to her, befuddled.

"No, Chrono has other outfits, but he didn't wear them because…?"

"I just washed them overnight?"

"So what did you sleep in if you didn't want to get another set of clothes dirty?" Sheena pondered. Marle was about to finish her thoughts,

"Not the nu--"

"I think we are ready to leave now…" Universa came in silently between the three, "Are you all ready?"

"Not exactly…" Marle gave Universa an embarrassed smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chrono and I…while we were here, everything was all dead and lifeless…it looks completely different now…I don't even know what Dome this is!"

"I think it's south, Marle." Chrono tapped her.

"How do you know?"

"Remember how the land broke off like this?" He pointed out the window at the distant coast, "It looked…"

"Cool! I remember now! I said it looked cool, it was right after we found out Lavos destroyed the world, I was trying to make light of things, and I said it looked cool. Then, you died, and we passed over the 'cool' part when the Epoch got wings. That's where Death Peak is."

"The Epoch…that machine…" Universa looked up at the ceiling, his face full of concern.

"What is it?"

"You have said you have not used it in a long time. Are you sure it will run?"

"I am sure it would." a new voice confirmed. Lapisa, coming up from the stairs, had just overheard the conversation.

"How can you be certain?"

"That machine has been kept in tip-top shape--there was no dust on anything, and it looked as if those lights on the inside had been replaced with new bulbs. Someone must have wanted to go somewhere…or they kept it in fine shape."

"Lucca…" Marle mumbled.

"We shall be fine." Lapisa stated, eyes closed, "More importantly, why have you not ate breakfast!?! The food is set out, right downstairs. It is the most important meal of the day!! Go and eat, so we can shove off!"

She then shoved Universa, who collided into the laughing Sheena, and both collapsed on each other. Universa was on top of her, and Sheena gazed at him. It was very awkward.

"Oh, I'll just…" Sheena tried to move out from under him, but failed, and yet succeeded in placing her hip between Universa's legs. So it was even more awkward. Universa, in a panic, teleported himself next to Lapisa, and so Sheena, Chrono and Marle went down to eat. Universa went follow, but the silver-haired woman held him back.

"Universa."

"Yes? What is it?"

"You still…you still feel things for her."

"Lapisa."

"But you already told her, have you not?"

"Yes, and she rejected me."

"U-Universa…" she came eye-to-eye with him, "You have to move on. You are torturing yourself."

"What I am doing is none of _your_ business."

"Excuse me?"

"I am telling you keep your nose out of things, Lapisa. Or as they say it, _back off_."

"You keep trying to cling to her, Universa. You cannot--"

"Who are you to speak about being clung to people, when your friend is trying to bring back the dead!?"

"That is not--"

"That is not what, exactly!?" he yelled, "The same!? You ring true, it is worse! The dead were meant to be dead!"

Lapisa backed away from him and swung her hand behind her. She lunged herself at him, and using this momentum, gave Universa a slap he wouldn't soon forget. He staggered a couple of inches.

" '_The dead were meant to be dead._'?!? People die of disease, of war, you are saying they were meant to die!? My mother died of a sickness, and we were thrown out on the street! No source of income! We barely survived! Just because someone loses their life does not mean it will not effect others! The way Sheena feels about Zelos, I am sure she had a few other thoughts besides living!"

"Who are you to speak of her like this?!"

"I am someone who knows people that have--or are still--in love!"

There was a long silence after this, and Lapisa finally started to speak again.

"Let us cease our drabble. Our views are different. I am going to go practice my swordplay a bit _by myself_, and you will go eat breakfast. Agreed?"

Universa groaned, "Agreed."

Lapisa headed toward the stairs and stopped once more, "Universa. I do not want you to hurt yourself over this. Please…"

She descended and went outside, explaining to her companions she was going to brush up on her skills. Universa came down afterwards, got some food, sat next to Marle, and ate silently.

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

After the meal, the three exited the building to find Lapisa flipping and kicking, using her blades as pull-volts. She had found a tree to practice this on, making sure she only used the dull side of her blade to hit it, mainly because she didn't want to get in trouble with the innkeeper. This was only one of her many styles of fighting, as she had mastered many, from training so much and with so many different people. Chrono admired someone so dedicated to the blade, but his eyes always kept trailing off to Marle. She was so pretty Blond hair and green eyes glistened in the sunlight…

Universa stepped into the Epoch and sat in one of the back seats, soon accompanied by Lapisa, and then Sheena.

"You're not driving?" Chrono asked.

"I think it'd be better if Marle did."

"Thanks, Sheena!" Marle said as she clamored in. Chrono followed her in, and Marle gazed at the board of the machine. Immediately the controls came back to her. She started up the machine and soon it was in the air, going southward, to Death Peak.

A/N: I got something done! Next chapter, Sheena and co. _finally _ascend Death Peak! Read and review, and I'll try to keep writing.


	9. Chapter 9: Universa

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS or Chrono Trigger!!!

A/N: Yay, a sequel to Tales of Symphonia!!! But anyways, we're finally going up Death Peak. Let's do that now.

Chapter 9: Gate to Heaven

"There it is, right there." Chrono pointed out. Marle promptly landed the Epoch.

"Just when I was thinking of turning around!" She said, sprawling out of the machine.

Sheena crawled out of the Epoch and stared at the mountain before her. It was colossal, icy everywhere, plenty of places to lose your life. The whole thing was covered in a ragged blanket of snow, a somber white dust spread on all the land. Sheena noticed the air was significantly colder than it was before, and it was snowing, even though it seemed completely wrong for the season. The mountain gave off a magnificent aura, maybe its power was what caused the flurry of white. It was dark around Death Peak, in fact, it looked as though an eternal night had spread around it. This shadow spread a couple feet, but the land around it was mundane. Sheena was in wonder over this mountain, it seemed as though it had a mind of its own.

"It must have been like this all along." Chrono stated, "Although, the rest of the world was so dank…"

"I never took it into mind." Marle said, "It just seemed to fit with the destroyed future…"

"We should commence. Universa cut in, "I have my doubts about telling whether it is day or night while we traverse here, but we should try to keep our energy high and rest when needed. Our first trial would be fighting against these squalls, correct?"

"Yes." Marle nodded. She looked at a small narrow path that led further up the peak, "There used to be a tree here…that's what we stood behind when the wind was at its fiercest. But it's not here anymore…"

"We cannot just float up to the top, the magic field here is much too strong. There might be pockets of space where the mana is not so condensed, but…this is what the plan was for. Sheena, you should summon Sylph now."

"Okay…" Sheena closed her eyes and chanted, waiting for Sylph to appear. Soon enough, the three fairies were out, waiting for a command.

"I need to bend the wind's will here. Can you hold out long enough for us to get to the top?"

"We can try." one fairy responded, "But during this time, you must sprint up the path. The mana here interferes with us…"

"Okay, then please…use your power! Now!"

As soon as the words exited Sheena's mouth, the wind halted. Marle and Chrono were amazed at how it suddenly stopped, until Universa started bellowing out commands.

"We do not have much time before the spell weakens! Move!"

Marle dashed up the path, followed shortly by Chrono. They had trouble with some of the slippery patches of ice, as did Sheena. Lapisa seemed to effortlessly scale the cliff, and Universa just drifted through. It was a long ways up, and already Sheena could feel the wind start to pick up again. This caused Lapisa to run even faster, and Universa hurried everyone along. Marle and Chrono had made their way to a soft slice of land, which had no ice on it. And so they sped through. Sheena, however, had to keep avoiding lines of ice, and she almost lost her footing many a time. Finally, just as the wind began to resume it course, she bolted through, and made it to the top. Universa made it behind her.

"That was…a little tough." She panted.

"I think that is one of the harder things I have come by." Lapisa commented. She then took out her blades, to make sure they hadn't been frozen to their sheathes.

"Now, from here, we go left, I think." Marle said. She didn't seem cold at the slightest. Ice, obviously was her element.

They traveled left and found some oddly-shaped rocks to climb. Sheena went first, followed by Lapisa, then Marle and Chrono, and then Universa. After their ascension, they found they couldn't go left so they instead walked to the right. A small icy slope awaited them. Sheena went to walk on it, but instead, just fell and slid down. Marle took tiny steps and Chrono crossed it in one big stride. Lapisa and Universa both stayed calm as they crossed, knowing they had almost zero chance of slipping.

A bubbly growl was heard, causing everyone to look over. A monster, resembling a giant clam that ate too much gum faced towards them. Another soon followed it. Marle and Chrono looked at each other.

"Well, if there are monsters up here, that means…"

"There'll be many more. Let's fight!"

With that, Marle released her bow and shot . Her arrows landed on the gummy part of the enemy. Chrono followed with his katana, slashing at the other enemy. His blade, Rainbow, had an amazing color to it. IT was a light lavender, mixed with opal in some parts. Though it was very dim on the mountain, the blade sparkled as it vanquished on of the enemies.

"We cannot be showed up!" Lapisa laughed, "Come, Sheena!"

Lapisa threw herself at her enemy, thrusting her blades into each side of it. She neatly kicked it and the monster flew back quite a ways. Lapisa re-sheathed her swords and let Sheena finish it off. The ninja suddenly appeared behind the enemy and stabbed it with her katana, thus defeating it.

"That was too easy!" Marle cheered, "I didn't know you to were such good fighters!"

"I have trained for a while." Lapisa replied with a smile, "The skills of Sheena have been honed for a long time, as well…"

"I haven't seen you fight, though, Universa." The princess of Guardia eyes Universa's long sheathe.

"We should advance while we can…" he began to move.

"Always so serious."

Marle rolled her eyes and followed the Summon Spirit, soon joined by everyone else. There were some more rocks to climb, and so Sheena and co. climber the makeshift ladder. A tree greeted them when they made it up, and Lapisa couldn't help but marvel at the huge icicles that hung down fro the cliff she realized they were now standing on. A little nervous, she hurried to the right, to find a nice flat area, with three of the clam enemies.

"I am starting to get annoyed ." Lapisa whipped out her swords, "Quintra Demon Fang!"

Whishing her blades every which way, Lapisa sent five light-blue waves of energy at her enemies. Only one remained now. Marle, whose irritableness could also be seen, went up and thwacked the remaining enemy on the head with the butt of her crossbow. She sighed as it was felled.

"These enemies have always been sort of weak. Time doesn't change some things!" she laughed.

They soon went down another slope, this one a little longer. There was two trees here, one dead like before, but another with red fruit growing on it. A cave was ahead, and Sheena strode in, and Lapisa, who wasn't paying attention, struggled to catch up. She made it a little ways ahead of Sheena just as everyone began to follow, and screamed as _another_ clam enemy appeared, and latched onto her head.

"Get if off of me!" She screamed. She reached for her swords, but found that if she sliced at it, she could injure herself. She heard it mooshing on her, and suddenly the noise ceased. Universa had thrust his sword at the beast, and it soon disappeared. Lapisa was stunned, looking sideways to see Universa's blade propped right before her ear.

"You asked about my skills…?" He instantly sheathed his blade and turned towards Marle.

"Never mind."

They all hurried through to the exit of the cave, which was actually rather small. Lapisa looked at some rocks along the way, trying to regain focus. Universa had deadly aim! Even more so than hers….

A small enclosed area they were now at, but they rushed through to get to the next spot. This time, it was much windier, because the group was now in an open area, with a small trial leading to the other side. It was a long, curvy piece of land whose bottom had been eradicated long ago, and it was somehow stable between the land everyone stood on and the other end of it.

"We decided to use Gnome, this time, remember?" Universa looked at the ground below, "We do not have time for falling. And I am sure many of you are riddled with fatigue."

Sheena looked at him. He was becoming so unemotional. She summoned Gnome and awaited. Soon the giant mole appeared, with a shovel in its paw.

"Gnome, can you please lift the land here. We can't fall, and it's slippery…"

"I can try, Sheena, but I can't guarantee ya how long it'll hold. The mana here conflicts with me!"

The Summon Spirit closed his eyes, and put the shovel in both paws and focused. Soon squares of land dotted the path ahead, pieces of earth with no ice on them, but stained wait from the snow.

"How does this help us cross?" Marle asked, "I know it's slippery on the original path, but these are all spaced out…"

"We jump." Lapisa said calmly. With ease she leaped from platform to platform. Soon she was already halfway across.

"How can one with such skill like her be afraid of something landing on her head?" Marle said, as she jumped across the platforms. Chrono followed her, making sure she wasn't going to fall. Sheena, as a ninja, had no trouble jumping about, and soon she was ahead of Lapisa. Universa grunted, deciding not to float anymore, and instead followed suit, jumping around with everyone else. The squares of land soon bean to recede into the earth and Gnome let out a warning.

"You guys better hurry up! My mana's giving out!"

Universa watched as the square behind him fell to the ground. He began to leap longer, quicker. Still the earth began to normalize as he leapt. The patch of land he hoped to jump on had disappeared, and Universa began to fall.

Meanwhile, everyone else was at the other side of the path. Lapisa looked around.

"Sheena…Universa should be here by now, should he not?"

"You're right. He should…why would he…" she looked out back to the path she had crossed, finding all the squares of land gone. Immediately she began to have a terrible feeling, "His mana probably began to run out. He could've fallen."

She took out her katana and began to slash at the wind. Marle and Chrono looked at her oddly, and were even more appalled when Sheena stood on her katana and glided around. Soon her speed increased.

"Where do you think you are going!?!" Lapisa yelled at her, "This is too dangerous!"

"I have to find him!" She sped off on her katana, into the blizzard, to find Universa.

Lapisa grunted heavily and focused. Soon, wings shot out of her back, grand, white, and beautiful. The woman flew off to find he companion.

Chrono and Marle stared at each other. They were both about o speak, but Marle beat him to the punch.

"What just happened?"

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

A/N: There you have Chapter 9! I'm sure new readers will be confused as to what the hell just happened, but wait for chapter 10 and it will all be clear.


	10. Chapter 10: Spirit

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger or ToS. Also, I don't own Namco or Square-Enix, but if I did, then things would be different!

A/N: Well, it's starting to get tense on the mountainside. I knew Universa was going to get tired of floating eventually, and plus, he has been out for the whole trip, so Sheena's mana can't be tat great either…hm. The way I described the group traveling was displayed in short bits, mainly because of the dialogue in between. Plus, they way they're traveling? That's the actual path of Death Peak in Chrono Trigger, with all the slopes and stuff. That bit about Lapisa identifying the huge icicle didn't some from me, that was also in the game. But I suppose I should start now.

Chapter 10: Gate to Heaven II

"Universa!" Sheena yelled out into the blizzard, "Where are you!?"

She saw a figure get swept away by the wind, and followed it instantly. Lapisa watched as the female ninja surfed away on her katana, and so another pursuit began.

'_I cannot believe her! Rushing off like this…she must be weighed down from everything upon her already…adding in with the fact that Summoners lose mana when they keep a spirit out for so long…I must stop her!_'

Sheena followed Universa's body as it was carried by the wind. Finally it landed next to a small snow covered bush, which broke the Summon Spirit's fall. The female ninja stopped to pick him up, finding that she couldn't simply de-summon him back into a resting state like she did with her other spirits; right now, Universa had lost consciousness, and because of that, could not be summoned away by Sheena. So she lugged him over her shoulders, making sure his hands were clasped together for the time being. With one hand, she held Universa, and the other began slashes with her katana. Soon enough, Sheena felt she could ride on her blade again, and did so. After placing her feet on the blade, she struggled to control her direction, as most of her focus was to keep Universa from falling.

Lapisa, by now, had lost track of Sheena. Anywhere she looked, there was only snow. She had to find the Summoner. The dual swordswoman looked above her in frustration, when suddenly Sheena flew over her, barely clinging onto Universa. Lapisa immediately furled her wings and rushed off to aid the female ninja. Sheena couldn't take it anymore and fell, her blade with her. Lapisa watched as the two bodies spiraled towards the ground, and the katana that could stab them. She quickly flew through the air and grabbed Sheena's weapon, biting onto the handle with her mouth. Lapisa sped down to rescue her two friends as her silver hair whipped her in the eyes. They were all close to the ground now; the time to act was imminent. The winged woman dived at Sheena and caught her, then kicked Universa upwards so he would not meet a terrible impact. The force of gravity caused Lapisa's legs to eventually give to Universa's weight, but she would not let him fall. In an awkward struggle, she eventually managed to clutch the Summon Spirit between her lower legs. It resembled a curtsey with a person in between it. Lapisa found her strength fading and rushed to Chrono and Marle. She found that her vision was impaired, because of the snow, and her hair, and the sheer exhaustion of it all. So Lapisa eventually found a spot that looked familiar, followed it back to other familiar spots, and soon enough found Marle and Chrono. She smiled. She was going to make it.

But at those last seconds, she was unable to maintain herself, and fell into the realm of the unconscious. Chrono sprinted over, panicky followed by Marle. He dived out towards Lapisa, who surprisingly still had the two bodies clung to her. Her wings, however, were withdrawn, because she had used so much mana to keep them out for such a long time. Chrono's body--save his feet, which Marle clung to--was well over the edge of where the land ended. He used both arms to throw Lapisa up, Sheena and Universa with her. Marle released his feet as he stood up, and they both ran, ran to save their new friends.

Chrono and Marle were basically just a soft landing to the three; all of them together were just a mass of limbs, nothing to grab onto. Marle crawled out from under them and laughed a bit, relieved. Chrono also got out shivering. Everyone was soaked by the snow, whose rain was getting softer and softer by the minute.

"I can revive them, but we need a place to camp. No caves are around here…"

"Yeah, but the most important thing is to keep them conscious. Didn't Lucca say if you sleep in the snow, you might never wake up."

"When it's this cold, yes, yes you would." Marle nodded. She then put her hands out and focused. A warm light came from them, "Life 2." She said calmly, and watched as warm light poured over Sheena. She smiled, and cast this spell twice more, once on Lapisa, once on Universa. Now, everyone was awake, but…

"I'm glad to see you all safe." Marle smiled. She felt something inside her feel dry. Her magic had been used up. Perhaps she had an ether…she checked. Plum out.

Lapisa looked at her, "Thank you for reviving us…but is there something amiss?"

"I used up all my magic. I can't restore it."

The silver-haired woman, reached in her bag--which had luckily staid with her--and pulled out an azure-colored blob, "A Miracle Gel. It will restore you health as well as so mana."

Marle looked at her questionably, but ate the gel anyways. She felt magic wash into her, and much of her fatigue had vanished, "That's almost as good as an Elixir."

"Just like our world!" Lapisa said, grinning. She looked in her pack for something else. It was a rolled up tarp-like thing, which took up most of her bag, "You all must be freezing…"

She unrolled the tarp, which spread from one end of the land to the other. Of course, this made the tent sound like it was huge, but in reality, the land everyone was on was quite small. Marle suggested they move it over to a bigger square of land a couple feet away, and so they did. Everyone soon got to work setting up the tent.

Chrono mashed a stake into the ground, "This sure is a huge tent. Why'd you buy something that probably holds more than us?"

Lapisa answered him, "I did not buy it here, humorous man. This belongs to my family."

"How big is your family?"

"I have six sisters."

Chrono was a bit stunned by this response, but soon the tent was up. The group crawled in, enjoying the space.

"But how will we get warm?" Sheena asked, "Summoning Eefreet would just burn everything up. Marle went outside for a minute, and placed a stick in a hole that laid on the bottom of the tent. She looked over at Chrono, who tried to comprehend what she was doing. Marle whispered to him "Sparks." and Chrono got the idea. He used so of his magic to create sparks from his fingers, which crawled up the wood and set it aflame.

"When that blaze reaches the bottom, the tent will go up in fire…" Lapisa said.

Marle had left the entrance to the tent open, and the smoke escaped to the icy peak. She put the flame out, and tossed the stick away. She climbed back in and shut the way in, "Even _I'm_ getting cold. Death Peak doesn't change…"

"I have some sleeping bags." Sheena said. When she had rushed to get Universa, she threw her pack at Marle, who took it with her went she went into the tent. She now handed it to Sheena, who pulled out three zip-able blankets. One was big enough to hold two people, and the others could only fit one each. Lapisa grunted as she pulled out a smaller sleeping bag, and the two women tossed them into the middle. Universa looked at them both , and asked for a Miracle Gel from Lapisa, or at least an Orange one. Lapisa complied, and took an Orange Gel out of her bag and gave it to him, and Universa shoveled it down. Everyone watched as he focused, and created a small rip in space.

"I _am_ the Summon Spirit of Universes. It is convenient for me to find empty places of space of which I can put my things. He pulled out five sleeping bags, and sent them to the middle. Marle and Chrono looked sheepishly at each other, pulling out food for everybody.

"We didn't pack anything to sleep in." Marle said, "We just rushed. Sorry."

"It is fine." Universa nodded, "I was at fault for making us rush."

"We should lay these spare blankets on the floor of the tent." Sheena suddenly hinted, "That way, it won't be as cold in here."

She got all of her friends to move to one side of the tent and laid out one of Universa's sleeping bags on the floor of the pavilion. Unexpectedly, it covered about half of the area. Sheena laid another of Universa's down and the floor was covered.

"I suggest we try hanging the others on the walls. It would be much less cold." Universa took another of his covers and tried putting it against the wall. He saw two holes and got an idea. The Summon Spirit pulled some unimportant strings off of Sheena's bag and tied the blankets to the holes. The female ninja was too cold to complain about Universa defacing her bag, and plus, it could still hold things, the main point of a satchel.

Marle took some arrows, and asked Lapisa if it would be alright it she made more holes in her already battered tent.

"It is old…but it can take some of wear and tear. I know how to stitch and knit…it is fine."

She watched as Marle poked arrows through the red tarp, then tacked another sleeping bag to the wall.

"I'm worried this will all cave in…"

"This tent has never fallen down, not even when my sisters and I tackled each other against it. You, see…my sister Rubyi wanted the last piece of pie, and…never mind. It is a stable tent. It will not, sir Chrono."

"You don't have to say sir…"

"Well, I do not know you that well…"

"Well, aren't we all friends now? You can drop the formalities."

Lapisa's lips curled slightly, "I will try."

"Than you for letting us use your tent, though. You're very generous."

"I want to help her." Lapisa looked over at Sheena, "She can hardly take this much…"

Chrono looked at Sheena and said nothing. The Summoner was hard at work putting the last sleeping bag up, and was about finished in doing so. It was now very warm inside the tent, and it wasn't even all that stuffy; all the holes in it provided pleasant air circulation. Although slightly cold if a big breeze came, it was mostly comfortable. Sheena noticed Universa had nothing to sleep in.

"You don't have another blanket, do you?"

"The tent is secured, Sheena."

"I mean, for you to sleep in, Universa."

"I can sleep without. Do you wish for me to go back into my resting state?"

"I don't think that's the best idea…I'm having a hard time just getting the other Summon Spirits out, and it's hard to even hear their voices when they're in rest. I don't want you to--"

"Okay then. I shall stay with you all, then."

Chrono cut off their conversation, "I think it's best we had a chat…about everything."

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

A/N: This might have been a bit more of a dialogue chapter, and it took forever to set up a tent. But it seemed like a more real chapter when this happened, adventurers without action. I did lie, though, to my new readers, everything about Lapisa and Sheena will be explained next chapter! Universa can take things out of empty voids of space, isn't that cool? Although, it does use his mana a bit…Well, read and review, and wait for the next chapter.

By the way, I said I'd be able to get a lot of more updates in the summer. Well, I couldn't because of work. But I am trying now. I apologize for not being able to update that much.


	11. Chapter 11: The Tale of Symphonia

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or a symphony orchestra. I don't own Chrono Trigger either. But I do own my OCs, so how bout that.

A/N: I might have to send my Wii in for repair…it's making a weird humming noise, an is it loud…Well, there are 90 days till Super Smash Bros. Brawl, so I can get it back before then! But anyways, it's time for some 'splainin' from Sheena and everyone…then will we be able to move along…?

Chapter 11: Trail of Fate

"So what do you want to know first?" Sheena asked, sitting on one of the blankets. Everyone had set up their sleeping quarters, and now Chrono and Marle were set to fire off questions.

"Well, that whole Lapisa growing wings threw me for a loop." Marle said, looking over at the silver-haired dual swordswoman. Lapisa was very tired, exhausted even. Working on the tent and rescuing two people _with_ her wings out, mind you, took a toil on her.

"I am…I am sorry…but I must rest…So tired…" With that, she collapsed on her blanket and immediately feel into the world of dreams.

"So?" Marle's emerald eyes rested on Sheena.

"Well…you see…" the ninja took a big breath in. This would require a lot of speech…, "Lapisa is one of…well, I don't know exactly what to call her. You see, our world has a Chosen…a person who had wings, and they can have those wings appear and disappear when they wish. They also have a lot of holy power. Lapisa is sort of like that…but our world only has two Chosen. One is Zelos, the one we're trying to revive, and the other is Colette, who's off on other things right now. Lapisa isn't a Chosen, so…I don't know what to call her."

"Perhaps it would be better if I tried." Universa cleared his throat, "The sister of Lapisa, Rubyi, is also like this. You saw how her wings were silver? Well, the wings Rubyi adorns are scarlet in color. Rubyi also has much holy power, but uses it for healing those who cannot be healed."

"Has she always been like this?" Chrono asked, looking at the sleeping girl.

"No…just recently she was blessed by some sacred power, and now we have her in this state. She does not seem to mind. But, unlike the Chosen, when she releases her wings, her mana is depleted to dangerous levels."

"Meaning?"

"I understand that there are only select few of you who can use magic in your world?"

"Yes."

"Meaning that they do not have any magic in their bodies. Mana, in our world, is entwined with the soul, and if it lowers to dangerous levels, it can exhaust the person, or even kill them."

Marle gasped silently, "So Lapisa could…?"

"No, she is fine. She just overexerted herself."

"There's something else I want to know…" the princess of Guardia stared Universa straight in the face.

"That being?"

"How on earth did you get your hands on a Chrono Trigger?"

"That…That is not for you to know."

"And why not?"

"Gaspar."

"Excuse me?"

"The Guru of Time. And that is the end of that." Universa settled against a wall, and went to sleep.

"Boy, he's really uppity." Marle rolled her eyes, and sat next to Sheena, "I can't even imagine how you got here or how the rest of your friends are…but I really like traveling with you guys! It's like old times…"

"Old times?" Sheena was confused.

"When we had to battle Lavos, the monster that threatened to destroy the future of our world. I had good moments on those trips throughout time…some good…" Marle looked up at the ceiling, as though and invisible projector played back her memories.

"…And some bad." she looked over at Chrono, who had snuck away to dream land.

"Marle." Sheena's eyes looked at the ground.

"Yes?"

"How was it…when he died?"

"It was…I was…it had to be the hardest moment in my life. That I've ever experienced."

"Was it painful?"

"Emotionally or physicall--it doesn't matter, actually. Yes, it hurt both ways. Every day I woke up without him was a heartache…even when I found a way to revive him."

"Why did it still hurt then?"

"Does having this Zelos person not with you right now hurt?"

"…Yes."

"You see what I mean? Just because you find a way towards happiness, doesn't mean you will be instantly happy. Just because you find your way through the dark, doesn't mean you still can see. But there was always hope. And that's how I kept living."

"I--"

"I once overheard a discussion of my knights. They were talking about who had suffered the worst battle injuries, and although some were quite gruesome, I think the worst pain of all is the human heart. It can grant you peace, but not be peaceful. It can grant you love, but can also fill you with hate. It can let you fly or drop straight to hell. You can't control it. You can't even see it half the time. You have to follow it, and let it, in turn, follow you."

"Marle…"

"I probably sound awkward right now! I'm gonna go to bed, Sheena."

With that, Marle wrapped an azure colored blanket over herself and fell asleep. Sheena looked around for a good hour and watched everybody rest. But her own body was restless. She looked over at Universa, who was shivering. He was actually half-awake.

"Universa, you're freezing…why?"

"I have not yet…recovered from my fall." Sheena noticed his feet, which were placed firmly on the floor. Universa would normally float a few inches above ground; his mana level must have been very low, causing all these adverse effects. Sheena considered how long Universa had been out with her, how much time he had spent out of his resting state, instead choosing to be with Sheena on a mana-crippling place like Death Peak. Of course, he could go into it very easily, but she doubted he would recover. Just being here whittled away at the Summon Spirits power…The ninja moved over in her sleeping blanket.

"…We can fit two people in here."

"I am not sleeping with you."

This line sounded much more vulgar than it meant, so Universa shifted a little in his spot.

"Universa…"

"I am fine. Truly."

"Look." she directed her eyes into his, seeing much more of him than ever. His grey irises were a stone wall blocking his inner emotions, deepest thoughts. She knew she had him, "Just because I don't love you doesn't mean I want you to die. Just because I lack those feelings doesn't mean you should waste away. Now come in. Please?"

"…I…"

"You'll do better here than in your resting mode. We'll be _close_ together, admittedly, but closer together, our bond just might help you a bit. I read that if a Summon Spirit is near the one who they made the contract with, they'll be slightly more powerful That's why Summoning is so effective. That's right I studied. Now, listen to your master and recover."

Reluctantly, Universa crawled in the sleeping blanket with Sheena. He was surprised to feel her warmth, and soon enough he stopped shivering. Being this close to her was ecstasy, a feeling that ran all over his body, send little pangs of nervous heat across his body. It felt great being this close to her, his lover, his Summoner. A feeling so great it ran through his torso and concentrated between his legs.

Sheena was either too shocked to say anything or didn't notice. Universa was frantic, eventually she would notice something against her back. Even if he tried to escape, she'd order him back into bed. What would he do? If he didn't act quickly enough…

It took him a while to notice Sheena was asleep. Groaning a very audible sigh of relief, Universa relaxed, and began to ease himself away from the woman, who suddenly started to shift around. Her face was a mixed look of despair and need. The Summon Spirit knew he shouldn't, but Sheena was facing towards him, and she was so very sad.

He embraced her, letting his feelings release. The cement wall lodged in his eyes began to soften, transfixed on Sheena. Slowly, the Summoner, worked her way into his chest, beginning to look content. Briefly, she grabbed Universa's sheathe and snuggled closer.

"Zelos…"

It was one name that tore through the Summon Spirit's heart. That one title that sent ravagers towards his chest, the one that sent waves of jealousy to crash upon the spiny rocks that were his soul. He hated that name, yet did not hate the person to whom it was bestowed.

'_This feeling…it as though I almost want him to stay dead.'_

A sharp pang of guilt hit Universa mercilessly. How dare he say something like that. It reminded him of a time with his sister, the Summon Spirit of the Stars, Astra.

-Flashback-

"…It is a though I want him dead. To not be alive anymore."

"Astra…"

"But I never feel like that for long, Universa. I just fell out of love with him. My heart is a tornado of emotions, and I am helpless to stop it."

"So what is love like?"

"Love is…love is everything blended within itself. It is simple. It is confusing. It is calm, it is tense. You can never hope to fight it, yet you always fight with it. It is a passion, it is a lust. It is a hate, and it is a crime. Love is so many things. Love is patient, yet has no time to waste. It is celibacy in every way, yet it is sex in every other. You will find these feelings strangle you, but at the same time they will let you drift into the gates of pure joy. I will never know what it brings. Nobody does."

She brushed some of her lavender hair away, the tips of it damp from tears.

"I can cry, I cannot. I could wish, or I could ponder. I can have hope, and also keep my faith. Time will always try to get in my way, but eventually my wounds will heal. And curing this pain will not be easy, I assume it never is, for anyone. It may take a long time. I was young. I was in love. I was…a _woman_. For the first time, I began to learn what adulthood was. Love ages you, it reincarnates you. I may have not found the one where my heart of hearts lies, but I have opened a door that once had no key. I am sad but at that same moment, I am happy."

"Will you be alright?"

"I know that answer. It will just take time. And now that I have waited for it, it can wait for me. I will be patient. My heart will wait. Love is not just a feeling. It is synchronization. In every way."

-Flashback-

Universa stared at Sheena. Perhaps…perhaps there was hope in moving on. Just maybe…

He soon fell asleep, Summoner still in his chest.

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

Sheena woke up , getting the first good night's sleep in a while. She found herself wrapped in Universa's chest. The Summon Spirit was still asleep, but he looked much better than last night. Now they would have to pack up and move on. The Summoner's stomach groaned. She hadn't eaten in a while…

Marle had already gotten to action on breakfast. She had numerous things out of her bag, some silverware, a knife for cutting meat, and various spices in tiny jars among other things. The princess of Guardia keep exiting and entering the tent, preparing what she had brought: cured meat. Chrono would conjure up some lighting magic to create sparks, but this was a frustrating task, trying to cook meat with lighting magic. It was meant to electrify, not broil!

Sheena walked over to him, "There's an easier way to do that." She focused for a minute, then released a spell, "Sylva Seal: Fire!" Chrono sword glowed a dim crimson. Sheena smiled, "Now try putting your sword on that food, and it'll heat up."

"You sure?"

"I tried it once, and it seemed fine."

Chrono took out his blade and set it against the pork. And soon, it was cooked. The aura of the sword began to vanish, but its purpose was fulfilled. Marle beckoned the two inside after seeing the "cooking", telling them that breakfast was ready.

In the tent, Universa sat on the ground, engaged in conversation with Lapisa. Marle began to set food on some plates she had brought, small things, simple porcelain with a cute azure flower design here and there. One on plate she put a loaf of bread, snatched the meat out of Chrono's hands and set that on another. She then poured small fruits out of a container, and garnished them with bits of sugar. With this, Chrono got some things out of his bag and set them on the remaining plate. Another loaf of bread, some peppermint sticks, two chocolate bars, and a surprisingly tidy éclair--it was a wonder as to how it didn't get squashed with the numerous things in his satchel. Lapisa quickly took one of the knives and snipped of a piece of the pastry immediately and swiftly shoved it into her throat.

Sheena sliced of a piece of the bread, which was actually quite warm. Universa requested a piece and so she gave it to him, and in turn he pulled a little more rations out of his bag.

"No food in the all-convenient pockets of space?" Marle asked, laughing.

"I never would know if it rotted or not…"

"True, true."

Universa's contribution was some strips of jerky, a small vial of salt, two jars of jam, Something that looked like a square of Styrofoam only with colors, a tomato, a multitude of carrots, and a small bag of salted peanuts. He then set it where all the other food was, neatly placing it wherever an empty space was found. By now, it was a full course meal.

"What is this?" Marle asked, pointing at the third thing Universa put out.

"Ice cream."

"I don't think so…" Chrono said, giving it an odd look.

"It is freeze-dried. Undine was able to take the moisture out of it for me." Universa answered. Marle glanced at him slyly, which flustered him, so he began an explanation, "It is when you take the moistu--"

"So Mr. Serious has a sweet tooth."

The Summon Spirit huffed, looking sideways, "I am no as bad as Chrono."

Lapisa and Sheena watched as Marle's eyes became narrow, "Yes, I almost forgot…"

Chrono looked up at her, waiting for the yell.

"All you packed was _candy_! You left it to me for the main course!"

"D-Dessert is a course!"

Marle punched him playfully, "Next time…you be prepared!"

Sheena watched as they flirted, and for the first time in many, she felt warm, knowing she would be able to see Zelos again. Her thoughts were interrupted as Lapisa took another hunk of the éclair after taking a huge chomp out of the pork, which she salted quite visibly.

"Are you all right?"

"I am just…so hungry."

The ninja looked at her companion's plate, half of which held Chrono's candy. Lapisa took part of the chocolate bar and split it in two, offering some to Sheena.

"Chocolate is a pleasure that only women will truly understand…" Then of course, she munched away.

"Y-You really like sugar, hm?"

"You remember the fight I told you about, the one about the last piece of pie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was a high contender for that prize! I still remember now…Chocolate cream dressed with the sweetest powdered sugar…"

"If you eat all these desserts, how come you're not…?"

"Fat? I exercise."

"N-No, I meant how come you're not like--"

"Rubyi? Because I can _tolerate_ it."

"I see…"

Marle decided to try some of this "ice cream" and broke a part off. It was pink, so it was probably strawberry before it was freeze-dried, or whatever. She bit into it and was amazed. It literally melted in her mouth and gave such a nice feeling.

"It may not taste like ice cream, Universa, but it's still really good!" Marle smiled as she ate the other foods on the table.

Universa spit one of the peanut shells outside, "I told you so." A little smile appeared on his face.

"Oh…did the ultra-somber, mega-serious just…smirk?" Marle looked at Universa, who actually stifled laughter, where as Marle freely let her guffaws out.

"I'm really glad we got to know you all. It reminds me of the old days." Chrono smiled. Even though he was the one that brought most of the sweets, he was actually eating a pretty balanced meal.

"Yes." Marle nodded, closing her eyes as she did so, "That's how I remember this place. The first word in 'Death Peak' is really prominent."

"So has anyone else been revived?" Lapisa asked, "You must have an amazing world if you can bring back the dead."

Marle looked at the ground and an ashamed look fell upon Chrono's face, "No…"

"We can't just up and revive someone." Marle shook her head, "We thought that was the last Chrono Trigger in existence, actually…although I do imagine the people of this time are trying to create a technology that replicates it."

"We shouldn't even be traveling through time, really." the swordsman stated, "People will start to get suspicious…"

"So there aren't other machines like the Epoch?" Sheena inquired. She found it odd.

"Nope, just the one. And he's long gone now…he went senile, and had another disease--mental, I'm sure of it. That's the flaw about healing arts, you can't use them to heal what's on the inside."

"No, no you can't." the ninja looked sideways, chomping into a piece of bead nervously.

"…We should be on the move soon." Universa interjected, "The wind will start to pick up soon, I believe."

"How about this?" Lapisa went over to him, "You put this tent and all the unnecessary things in it in the all convenient space pockets of yours. When we come back form here, we can all get our things. Unless that is too much on your mana?"

"Not at all. I feel rejuvenated today."

"Bedtime caller we don't know about?" Marle asked. At this, Sheena turned red and held a piece of meat in front of her to cloak her embarrassment. It was purely platonic, yet…very awkward.

"N-No."

"But you…certainly didn't call to yourself…?"

"I am going to leave now!" Lapisa got up and walked away, half-disgusted half-humored by Marle's joke. Chrono apparently, wasn't listening, and Sheena just became more red.

"We really should move on out…"

And so, after a while, breakfast was finished, and as to Lapisa's proposal and for the sake of time, Universa plugged the tent in a rather large void area of space. And they finally moved on.

They were at the beginning of a large, curving path that had many a clam monster surfing down it.

"If we sneak past, it'll be quicker. Just avoid coming into contact with them. They seem focused."

Lapisa nodded and went first, jumping over the enemies here and there. Marle was next, and she walked gracefully between every enemy, very nonchalant. It was like there was nothing in her way. Chrono followed her, making large, yet traced steps that eventually got him over. Sheena decided to use an old ninja skill, and vanished, appearing at random spots until she reached the end. And Universa…

"What the--!?" Marle shouted, "He just teleported across!"

"You remember what I said about some areas being less hindering on mana? This is one of those spots. It is very easy to traverse here."

"Cheap." Lapisa mumbled.

They all proceeded down a small curve and went left, spotting a cave as they passed. A little more left they found some stable rocks to climb down, and then found a wide area.

"Just as I thought…" Marle traced her finger against the rocks, "It's as though we were never here."

"What?" Sheena asked.

"When we came up to revive Chrono, there were…well I guess you could call them Mini-Lavoses."

"I do not think that is the correct plural form…" Lapisa muttered.

"Anyway! Well, when we defeated one of them, its shell stayed behind, and we climbed up it to reach our target. What you're searching for…" Marle turned to Sheena, "…Should be right up there."

A/N: Finally! Meaningful conversations and SO much business caused a long chapter. I can no longer update as much as I like! Stupid Work! Well read and review, and wait for the final conclusion to If You Want To Bring Him Back!

Well, I followed the map again. Except that tent part, but it was possible to fit something like that in the area I referenced, if you tried. And it's true, the monsters sliding down that path, you don't run into them they don't fight you. Like every other battle…but still! As we wait for Sheena to reach her love, it's finally time to summon Raise, Summon Spirit of the Sky and ascend to our final destination point.

Although this story is mainly conversation, that's what it was really meant to be. We can't be fighting all the time, especially when one of our mates has fallen. So when fight relaxes for a day, wit and words come out to play. I think I've made Marle a tiny bit OOC, but I know it hasn't strayed too much from her character. She is a bit more bubbly, and slightly dirty, as we just saw. I think I have Chrono set, and Lapisa coming along has given me nice surprises. Universa becomes more human, and I think that we're finally seeing a change in him. Even though you don't have to, I ask new readers to read the first two stories before this one, Sheena: Tales of Summoning, and The Court Case to fully understand everything that has happened, what will be resolved, and what will still be left hanging out there.

We're about to reach a very special scene, so I will try my best to write it. Prepare for chapter…


	12. Chapter 12: The Chrono Trigger

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or Tales of Symphonia.

A/N: Here we go to the final chapter…scary. After all this time I'm finally writing the exit to Sheena's tale. Isn't it scary? It's been two or three years since I started my account, but my writing skill sure has improved.

WARNING: Prepare for author's rambling.

Even as I'm writing this now, I'm not sure what the final chapter will be like. I'm going to try my best to make a grand leave; after this is completed, I'm moving back to my other stories, like Raine's Anatomy. The severe in-need-of-update Raine: Tales of Healing Left Undone and a few other projects I haven't worked on in quite some time. As of right now, I'm failing two classes, but all I want to do is write. I do have to buck up those grades though. Damn that math.

As my life went on, I think I went through enough to amplify my writing ability. There's been a lot of experiences I've had now, and I can incorporate them into my story. Now, I can tell the tale of a woman, who thought her life was so insignificant until laid upon her was the task to save her world by killing someone else. That lead to the battle with Mithos, and from the great writers of Tales of Symphonia came my fanfiction. I really…matured in some areas, I think, would be the best was to put it. There's man doors that opened, I can express what love is, how tough it can be love someone who will never love you back, what it means to become human, the purpose of the individual as well as the purpose of the majority, anger that comes from nowhere and leaves as quickly as it came, and most of all, hope and faith to move in, in the darkest night where misery joins up with despair and having a blind sense of ambition and courage that will no doubt help you break through the glass wall that is the barrier to the other side. It's those sort of things that make me glad I'm a writer.

None of my characters have ever been perfect I suppose, each with their own individual flaws and characteristics. There's major problems with many of them, things they've been able to recover from, and they live with. That's they way I looked at life recently. Even though there are a lot of things that have happened to me, I learned something from them and was able to move on because of them. In no way am I saying I wanted those things to happen to me, but it's because they happened I'm who I am today. I actually feel pity for those who've been invincible to life's downs, because I do think they are happy, but not in the way other people have gone through. It's actually kind of an ignorant happiness. I don't think something bad should happen to anybody like that, but I think those with some experience are by far the happier. BY the way, just throwing this in here, there's a mass amount of dialogue…so put up your defenses.

Those who have beaten Chrono Trigger, you should notice some of the lines in here. Directly from the game itself. More towards the end, I'd think. Also, for those who haven't, this part of the story might seem badly written, but I assure you, they're exact lines from the game, so of course it might seem stilted and awkward. It's also written after every piece of dialogue in this part, to signify which character is which. I like using Marle, Lucca, and Ayla for reviving Chrono, but I got stuck with Magus instead of Lucca, by accident. So in that scene, Sheena represents Marle, Universa represents Magus, and Lapisa represents Ayla.

And that's why in the end of all things, I want Sheena to be happy. In every way.

Chapter 12: To Those Who Have Finished

"Right up there?" Sheena looked at the cliff.

"Right up there." Marle smiled.

Sheena closed her eyes and chanted quickly, "I summon the Mistress of the Clouds and Sky…I Summon Thee…Come, Raise!"

In an azure flash, a woman appeared, clad in a cobalt dress, mixed with white. She carried a staff in one had, and was brimming with magical power. Glancing over at Universa, she decided it best she fulfill her commands. Her gown shimmered a bit as she turned towards Sheena.

"What is it you ask?"

"Please…carry us to the top of this cliff."

"You are lucky. Your mana is running terribly low…"

She placed both hands on the scepter and concentrated. Sheena and her friends levitated silently to the top of the destination, and Raise disappeared, her job done.

"Serious one, isn't she?" Marle asked.

"A bit." Universa looked sideways at Marle.

"There's a story behind that, but I don't want to make the court case about it." She rolled her eyes, then turned to Sheena, "Are you ready?"

"I think so…"

"Let me prep you on some things…" Marle came close to Sheena's ear and began to whisper. Everyone else turned away, have an unspoken respect for the moment. The ninja and the princess exchanged glances, and then Marle smiled.

"This is your journey." she said, "Chrono and I are staying here. This was really up to you three, and so we'll let you finish what you have started."

"Marle…" Lapisa's eyes were watery.

"Remember what I said…"

Sheena took off her bag and began to release something from it. The life-size doll of Zelos. The clone. She looked at it once and a single tear slid down her face.

"Now, now don't start that yet…" Marle's index finger grazed Sheena's cheek, "Y-You're going to be fine."

With a renewed sense of confidence, Sheena began to walk forward. Universa and Lapisa trailed behind her.

Ahead of them was a narrow cliff with a tree at the end of it. The snow shimmered gracefully every few seconds, and any wind there was before died down instantaneously. Sheena felt odd, as though this was not really happening…

She could see him. She could finally see him again. After all this time, Sheena had gone through and extraordinary journey, met many a new friend, gained many a new aspect on life. She gazed at Universa and Lapisa, two people who now meant the world to her. The ninja began to walk forward.

"_You not of this world…Thy think it so easily to bring back ye love? To revive those fallen?"_

Sheena gasped and looked around. She couldn't find where the voice was coming from, unless…she began to panic. Was she starting to hear Kuchinawa again?

"Hold your thoughts." Universa suddenly let out, "I also heard it."

The space began to shift and distort. Lapisa, usually very balanced and precise, fell over almost instantly, yet recovered just as soon as she had collapsed.

"W…What is this?"

"I never expected this…I am sorry, Sheena."

"What?"

"This seems to be the world's defense mechanism. Can you imagine if everyone had the power to revive? Anybody, good or evil, could be brought to fight again. That is why there is such a magic on this place. I am not sure how to proceed."

"_Leave now, or else this world's bane shall strike ye like thy sacred blades."_

Sheena approached further, "I am Sheena Fujibayashi. I am here to revive my love, who is also a warrior of my world. Although we have almost reached peace, there is much to be done. Please, allow me to--"

"_Many other worlds lie astray…you single out only yours to be saved."_

"In no way is that the truth!!" Lapisa retorted, "If you were truly made to bring back life, how is it that you can talk so vigorously about the very thing you are meant to uphold?!!?"

"_Congratulations. You can be the first to perish. Let us see if your blades are as sharp as your wit."_

And just like that, Lapisa simply vanished.

"You are an entity. You are meant to see the good and bad in persons everywhere. I am sure we are not the first outsiders of this world to come in asking to revive someone. Death Peak is one of the places that holds the most mana anywhere life exists. It is easy to see why you guard it with great force, but we wish for our friend back. You cannot deny us this right. I have studied. We are allowed to prove our worth."

"_Then let us see yours."_

Universa was now gone as well, and Sheena began to get nervous.

"_You can leave if that is your wish. Two friends and a love now gone, but your life is still your own."_

Sheena decided to abandon the fancy talk. If this thing wasn't going to get out of the way…

"I've had it with your hoity-toity superiority! I have a friend, I want to bring him back! Test my worthiness, go right ahead! I love him! I need him! You cannot take this away from me! I won't let you!"

And in seconds, she was spirited away.

She found herself in settings she had seen all throughout her life, yet all blended together. There was Mizuho, Meltokio, Garrochia Forest, Derris-Kharlan, Iselia, the many temples of Summon Spirits, and Derris-Kharlan. In truth, there were many more familiar places to Sheena, yet there were some she had never seen. The battlefield was a nostalgic death trap.

"_Universa's and Lapisa's memories…_" She thought to herself, and remembering her allies were probably nearby, began to run.

"Septra Demon Fang!" was yelled from afar, and Sheena hurried to find the voice's owner.

There was Lapisa, shooting off seven waves of blue-white enemy towards her opponent. It looked like Kuchinawa, yet with a mix of other things added to him. A clock was adorned on his wrist, and spheres of each element were embedded on his chest. He had wings of all sorts of colors sprouted from his back. Parts of his clothing seemed altered, showing a color not unlike space where his skin should have been. This was a manifestation of sorrow, Sheena decided, but not just her own.

She joined in to help her friends, surprised at the enemy's speed. He switched weapons on the fly, faster than anyone seen before. Lapisa flipped out the way from one of his spells, whose casting time was very little, or nothing at all. Universa held his own, teleporting in front of Lapisa to guard from a shot that could have been a lethal blow.

Sheena began to yell at the two, "I'm sorry I took so long. I--"

"Now is not the time!" Lapisa yelled, "This is it, Sheena! Sevetra Spike!"

Her blades glowed with an aurora of colors, and shot a spectrum of spikes towards her enemy. Sheena knew. It was time to fight.

She was hit by a fireball before she knew it, but instantly recovered. Her friends were in need of aid, and she had no mana. It was time to act fast. Swiftly, she pulled out Pineapple Gels and gave them to her friends, saving on for herself. Then she began to cast a spell.

Universa went in front of her, knowing it would take time for her to finish.

"How is this?!" He sent a beam from his blade toward the manifestation, but nothing was having a huge effect. Universa was sent flying out of the way by a beam of fluorescent light, and so Lapisa took control. She held her swords up in a defensive stance, and awaited a counter. She couldn't waste energy on attacking, not now. The dual swordswoman tried to focus on a plan, while parrying attacks. Sheena was almost finished the spell, and Lapisa was knocked out of the way by a blast of water. A small, yet highly dangerous ray of light streaked towards the Summoner, who was defenseless to its trail. Sheena knew, but she had to focus.

"NO!" Lapisa threw one of her blade in front of the ninja. The beam went wild and refracted everywhere, and it seemed Martel's blessing was with the party; no one was hit.

"Revitalize Seal!"

The ground began to glow. Magic circles were suddenly present everywhere, spreading their power to the three. Universa felt refreshed and Lapisa's spirits were anew. Sheena herself was also healed, and now they could fight again.

"Do you see?" Lapisa pointed at the elemental spheres embedded into the enemy, "If we can vanquish those, we may have a chance!"

Sheena nodded, "I think they correspond to the elements…the colors must be related…"

"Lightning, Shadow, Light, Water, Fire, and Ice. Those must be the elements of this world…you are saying that, for example…hit the red orb with fire?"

"Exactly!"

"We do not know all the elements listed…" Lapisa flipped out of the way from an oncoming arrow, "…But I know some Light magic and I am certain Universa could manage a Dark spell. You will have to summon the rest!"

Universa set his blade in its scabbard and began to concentrate. Sheena went in front of him to parry off attacks while he began an incantation. Lapisa soon joined in the protection.

"One of us should cast and the other two protect. I think that way is best."

Sheena agreed and began to shift the projectiles sent at her. A rock would fly up, Sheena would swing her katana like a bat and send the stone somewhere else. Lapisa, wings unfurled, whisked away several spears of light sent at her to another area. Sheena saw a massive brick of ice about to fall on all three, and began to hack away at it. With help from her comrade, the two eventually caused the frozen mass to split. The severed ice landed harmlessly in front of them, creating a sort of temporary shield. Universa finished his spell, sending out a colossal black blade to the ebony-colored elemental sphere. It shattered on impact.

"We may be getting somewhere…!" Lapisa yelled over the sounds of war.

However, she was wrong, the black sphere appeared as quickly as it had been vanquished.

"Oh!" Sheena yelled. Suddenly, the ice exploded, and a huge sphere of flame made a beeline towards the ninja. Lapisa dived on her, and the spell narrowly missed.

"Now what?!"

"I assume that Shadow is a more powerful element than the others?"

"What?"

"There must be a certain order to it…which element is the weakest?"

"I have an idea." Lapisa, recalling her wings, suddenly threw herself into one of the attacks. She was impaled by a spike of frigid liquid.

"Lapisa!"

"Relax…" the dual swordswoman said commonly, "I have been hit by all the elements he cast…although it still hurt, water is definitely the weakest of his arsenal. I assume Ice follows this, being the second weakest, seeing as how closely related the two…"

Lapisa was unable to finish her sentence as a fireball came swooping towards her. Again, she let herself be hit. Kneeling down for a moment, she decided:

"The order must be Water, Ice, Fire, then one of the remaining two…" she used a Miracle Gel on her and immediately was up and running again, "We must find the last parts of the sequence to breach his defense."

"Confusing…" Sheena mumbled. Her eyes caught two slow moving beams directed at her. One of light, one of darkness. The only was to tell was by pain. Sheena ran head on towards the dark colored ray, and once she felt that pain, fell into the other beam.

"The one of light definitely hurt more…" Sheena began to get light-headed, and fell suddenly. Universa teleported over and caught her, pulling out a vial of sapphire-colored liquid. The Summon Spirit took off the glass top and trickled some of the deep blue liquid down Sheena's throat. The ninja got up.

"An Elixir?" Lapisa asked.

"Yes."

"You are just full of surprises…"

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

"I can barely hear because of these winds…" Marle practically yelled, "But I think there's something going on up there."

"You're right, something feels off…" Chrono said, "Let's see what's going on."

The winds began to get louder. Marle's sense of sound was almost gone.

"What!?"

"LET'S SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"OH! OKAY!"

IYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBIYWTBHBI

"Take This! Torrential Stab!" Sheena rushed as her enemy and leaped. As she descended, a waterfall accompanied her. The blade stabbed into the cobalt sphere. No effect.

"That will not be enough!" Universa yelled to her, "You must have to hit them with a pure spell!"

The faux-Kuchinawa slapped the ninja away with the blunt of the sword he now had equipped. The weapon soon metamorphosed into a bow, and then shot Sheena with a blast of bolts. The Summoner couldn't take it. She sprinted away. As soon as she managed to get to a safe spot, she began to chant. Universa and Lapisa immediately assumed their positions in parrying off attacks. It was tiring.

"I call upon the maiden in thy bountiful spring…I summon thee, Undine!"

Sheena released the spell and soon enough, a woman clad I an azure dress appeared. She equipped a heavy blade, and had long flowing lavender hair. Undine was her name, and her temper flared.

"How dare you judge us in such a way! SPREAD!"

Massive geysers shot up from the ground, along with searing mist as hot as Undine's anger. One pillar of water collided with the blue sphere, and that was that. It exploded in a myriad of mist.

"H-How dare you!" the manifestation screamed, "Plunge into your despair!"

Sheena and her friends immediately felt a haze around themselves.

"_We…we did it." Sheena mumbled, then let loose a yell being hit by tears,, " Zelos, we did it! Zelos…?"_

_Zelos did not move. He did not flinch, or even breathe._

"…_Zelos?"_

_--------_

"What…?" Sheena mumbled, half-amazed, half-fearful.

"It is an…illusion." Universa's voice pierced the air like a needle through fabric. Apparently, Sheena was not the only one experiencing haunting memories.

"But…how to stop them…?" Lapisa questioned, sounding very asleep.

The dual swordswoman found it hard to perceive reality from the flashback before her. It was as though she were reliving the past…

"_Why…why does she not move. Why is she in a case like that?" _

"_We won't be able to see her from here on out." a woman with dark lavender hair looked towards numerous cheap bouquets surrounding the coffin, "She's dead, Lapisa. Our mother is dead."_

"_Y-You are lying! Take it back! Shut your mouth this instant!"_

_Punches were thrown toward the purple-haired lady, but she didn't flinch, "I'm so sorry, Lapisa…but…we have to live. The church was kind enough to bury her. We have to live off faith like that, to know how lucky we are."_

"_How can you call it luck!? This is not fortune! You…"_

_--------  
_

The voices kept playing over and over in her head. Universa seemed to be staving off things in his mind, as well.

"_So, you are leaving, Raise?"_

"_I cannot keep continuing this cycle, Universa. Fight, peace, fight peace…you are all a family here. I cannot take part."_

"_But…"_

"_I will find a place to live. I will find happiness. Do not worry, I bid you all farewell."_

"_But I--"_

_And in seconds, Raise was gone, off to greener pastures._

"_Love you…"_

---------

"Stop it this instant! I will not allow my past to overtake me!" Universa thrust a sword out at the visuals before him, and was able to see clearly again.

"You are mistaken. It is your mistakes that make you weak. Why are there so many wars, so many deaths, so much suffering." the faux-Kuchinawa asked.

Sheena and Lapisa were able to hear bits of the conversation, even more clearly when Universa spoke again.

"It is true that our worlds, many worlds, can only achieve a temporary peace. But that is what we fight for. An everlasting peace. Who are you to say no one is allowed mistakes. One who matures without having any flaws, without performing something wrong, how do they learn how to live? Good morals are not enough any more. It is the action that we take. That is how we learn, and of course there will be some hardships along the way. I have learned to accept that. Because it is those mistakes that make you who you are, just as much as the good things one accomplishes in life. Of course there will be war, of course here will be conflict. It is a cycle. One that not even you can stop."

Lapisa, after hearing this, began to assort her complexion. Without a second thought she sliced the apparition before and saw clearly again.

"You are absolutely right, Universa. I like who I have become. All of us, anybody who lives in the world, must go through a hardship sometime. But we survive. That is what makes me amazed. How a single life can change the world."

"What you say is true, 'a single life can change the world'…" the manifestation agreed, "But a single life can also slaughter. How do you think _she_ feels? That black-haired Summoner? Coming all this way, clinging onto one last hope. She is worthless without him. She is nothing."

"That is not true!" Lapisa yelled, "She helped saved our world, se helped end the strife between two colliding views! It is the strongest heart that moves on to see another day."

The visions in front of Sheena were promptly slashed and dealt with by the Summoner. "It's true. Zelos may be a part of my life, but the things you say won't get me down. I am still someone without him. I am Sheena Fujibayashi, and…"

She motioned for her two comrades to defend her, "I call upon thee who lives in the foray of frigidness! I Summon thee, Celsius!"

After focusing for a bit, the Summon Sprit of Ice was released, and immediately released waves of ice in four directions. One crashed into the lighter blue sphere, which exploded.

"Ztir, knife of fate, come to me!" the enemy made a magic circle before the three, and slowly but surely, a giant dagger appeared. It was a lustrous gold metal, and the hilt was silver adorned with rubies. Although colossal in size it moved quickly, darting from left to right, protecting it master.

"We won't be able to get by it…I don't think we could even get a good hit in on the _real_ enemy with this thing around." Sheena scoffed at her misfortune.

"It moves swiftly…" Universa mumbled, "We do not have another healer, and it will take all we have just to defeat this…knife. The odds certainly are not in our favor."

"But aren't they!?" a shout answered back.

In jumped Marle and Chrono, ready for action.

"I might not be the shot I was from a while ago…but I can still help!" the princess of Guardia smiled, taking out her crossbow.

"We expected some trouble when we were waiting…" Chrono said, "But not like this."

"Any help is welcome!" Lapisa yelled. She leapt and struck Ztir right on the hilt. It was an effective hit; the enemy actually took damage, unlike the manifestation.

The battle began as Ztir slashed as Sheena, who quickly jumped over it and stabbed while it was open. Marle dodged one of the manifestation's spells and retaliated by creating a block of ice and directing it towards Ztir. It managed to avoid the spell, but was soon struck after Marle fired some bolts. Universa ripped a tree out of the ground from some wayward part of the battlefield, and began to brandish it at Ztir. The two collided into each other mercilessly, a match of old-fashioned swordplay. The dagger seemed engrossed one winning. As the others attacked it, it paid no mind. It was beginning to suffer wear and tear, but then again, so was the tree. The manifestation saw that Ztir was becoming weak, and sent a ray of healing energy towards it. A successful hit, the party saw many chinks and scratches were now gone, all patched up.

"How do we defeat this thing if it keeps being healed all the time?!" Chrono exclaimed.

"We can't just send someone over to distract him. They'd be slaughtered."

"Did you notice that it was a ray of light that healed Ztir? If we can stop that, we can win!"

Soon another ray of light came over to heal the knife, which was now battling a giant twig. TI had easily wore down Universa's tree, which was literally on its last limb. Chrono jumped in front of the healing beam, which surprisingly threw him back.

"I will not allow my magic to heal the enemy!" the manifestation shouted.

"Well, that means I get to patch him up!" Marle spat back, "Cure!"

A shower of golden sparkles fell over Chrono and healed the wound he received. Marle had a look of triumph. Sheena and Lapisa smiled as they kept wearing away at Ztir, using all sorts of effective slashes and cuts the enemy would soon regret.

But then the tree broke, and instantly Ztir turned towards the others. Universa let go of his hold on the useless shattered wood, and took out his own blade, "You think you are masterful in fighting just because you have no need of a hand to guide you? Let us test that theory!"

And so Ztir flew towards Universa, striking and parrying, parrying and striking. But the Summon Spirit did the same. Sheena watched as the knife became engrossed in the fight, then glanced over at its master.

"He's focusing…"

"Awfully hard, by the looks of it." Lapisa agreed.

"Be prepared, everyone! I think something big is about to happen!" Sheena yelled, just as the manifestation released his spell.

A tidal wave rushed at the party, approaching closer and closer by the minute! Quick thinking was needed.

"If we can get above it somehow…" Chrono yelled as he slashed the hilt of the giant knife.

"Raise!" Lapisa yelled suddenly, "Summon her!"

Sheena began to chant away, and moments later, "I summon the Mistress of the Clouds and Sky…I Summon Thee…Come, Raise!"

The Summon Sprit appeared and levitated the party members upward, above the wave. Ztir followed them, mainly Universa, to continue its fight.

'_Sheena is summoning much faster than usual…' _Lapisa thought to herself, _'Raise needed no commands even! Everyone is giving it their all…'  
_

"I must as well!" Lapisa yelled, unfurling her wings. She felt gravity begin to kick in after the wave had passed, and glanced at those who were slowly returning to the earth. Raise knew what she was doing, to prepare a spell like this. As the party landed neatly on the ground, Lapisa was already over at Ztir, mercilessly slashing and tearing at her enemy.

"What fine battle spirit!" Raise said to herself as she vanished away, "Good luck to all of you!"

A crack in the metal was all it took for Ztir to change its target and for the manifestation to send out two more healing rays, along with a barrage of fireballs. Universa batted away the spheres of flame, but was hit by many, along with one beam. Marle began to act right away, as Chrono jumped near another shaft and slashed it, causing it to shoot off in the distance, curing only the lifeless ground it impaled.

At last, the knife finally began to bend and break, shards of gold flying off here and there, some of which stabbed Sheena and Universa. Lapisa was taking many dangerous blows, but didn't seem to care. As Ztir led her off somewhere else, the Summon Spirit cleared his throat.

"She is very…"

"That's one thing you don't do, is tick off Lapisa."

"Sheena, look, he has lead her over to the enemy! She will surely die, facing both of them!"

The two rushed over, followed quickly by Chrono and Marle.

"I can't heal so many people in such little time!" Marle complained to herself, "Chrono, let's set one up."

"One?"

"You know, the first combo we ever did."

He smiled at her, "Oh, okay. Good idea."

"It's a good thing I still use healing magic a lot. Otherwise, I could've lost my touch!"

Chrono began to spin round and round, his sword making whipping noises as it traveled with him. Marle was in deep concentration, when a purple aura formed around her and then Chrono's sword. A wave of healing energy was sent out to all the party members, including Lapisa, who just finished off the knife of fate, or to her--the distraction, Ztir. She took her wings back in and ran off, away from the manifestation, who again conjured up another spell.

"We must follow suit!" Lapisa yelled.

"A fire spell for the next sphere…!" Universa shouted.

"I-I can't…" Sheena said, "My mana…it's exhausted."

"Here, Ethers!" Chrono passed a yellow colored liquid to the two as Marle ordered, "Digest, now!"

"_That feeling…someone is using a healing spell!?'_ Marle looked over to her enemy, and began to shout.

"He's going to try and heal one of those spheres you destroyed! We have to stop him!"

"What?"

"I can feel it! It's definitely healing magic!"

Universa put his hands on Sheena's shoulders, making her flinch.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just summon Eefreet, now."

Now was not the time for questions. Sheena did as told and felt a surge rush through her. Her words came out quickly and relentlessly, added with such pronunciation it would have shamed the greatest of literature teachers.

"I call upon the in the land of lava and flame…I summon thee, Come Eefreet!"

A muscular being appeared, floating, the very air around him warming up. His crimson red skin began to glow as he released a stream of fire, which engulfed the enemy and destroyed the scarlet sphere. Eefreet smiled and vanished, not noticing his master turn around right after she had summoned.

"What was that?" Sheena yelled, "That took no time at all! No focus! It's like I…I can't even describe it! Universa?"

A few hard breaths came out from her comrade who replied, "I lent you some of my mana, to aid you in your casting. It appears I was successful, but…it takes a bit out of me…" He almost collapsed, but managed to stay level.

"This is no time for fainting!" Lapisa said, pulling out the vial she had received from Universa earlier. The bottle that she had used earlier still had some elixir left. She poured it down the Summon Spirit's mouth and watched him slowly regain himself.

"Luck is on your side; I did not need all of it."

"Thank you, Lapisa."

"Do not celebrate yet, Sheena. He is probably going to perform something drastic again. He does it every time one of those spheres break."

And right one cue, an azure light was sent forth from the enemy's hands. Sheena felt colder, but she received no damage. Universa however, seem to be panicked.

"What?" the female ninja looked at him. Universa held out his left arm.

Covered in a plethora of dazzling ice, it was quite a sight to behold. The shimmering glint of the frost was reflected into Sheena's eyes, full of shock and wonder. She noticed her feet were bound by this same spell as well. The ice slowly began to crawl up to her ankles, and she realized she would be completely encased if she did not. The other party members were at a disadvantage, as well. Marle's hands were frozen together, and Chrono's chest was covered in ice, and its path seem to ascend up his neckline. Lapisa's wings were fully encased, and she shivered as the ice cooled her back. But this was not all the enemy held in store.

Sheena saw as part of the dreamlike battlefield began to focus on five parts. One part looked akin to Garrochia Forest, the same blanket of trees she had traversed through once to escape a corrupted clergy and their knights, where she found out how caring her love could be. It was the forest that lead into Mizuho, her home village. It was the place where they fought a monstrous enemy, the Sword Dancer, for a second time. The place where she had come if she needed to relax. The trees that curtained her like a veil, hiding her and protecting her from fears. Where she had come to sit to make decisions, and left becoming a better person.

If anything, it was where she developed small feelings for Zelos, and where she had come many a time to pray for those who died in the incident with Volt. So many times she cried over the ones she lost, over her own failure. Sheena had practically grown up with the trees in Garrochia Forest, a human sapling whose constant withdrawal from the light would complicate her growth, but still she would stand tall and keep her roots firmly in the ground.

It was at this moment she remembered so much the ice slowly climbed her ankles…

-----

Another forest-like area appeared, one that Marle would always keep in her heart. Guardia Forest.

She remembered running away from her father, the king, so many times, thinking he didn't care about her. Little did she know on one particular day exiting this forest, she would meet Chrono, eventually finding out about the future destroyer of her world Lavos. There were just about as many memories she had of this place as there were trees. Marle glanced over at a rock, the one she tripped on so many times in her escapades. She looked at a strong oak, recalling how she cried under it, wishing she could be as sturdy and stable as the wood next to her. She remembered a slightly desolate section, where a time warp had appeared once. Of course it was gone now, but it appeared in the nick of time back in the day. Running from the castle guards was never an easy task. Marle decided to risk her life with her friends than live in despair a timeframe that did not want anything to do with her. And so she was whisked away to a barren and frigid land of sorrow, with only the tiniest bits of hope scattered across the land. This land, was her future. And this was the way Marle found out about Lavos, her world's future destroyer, and this was the way she would save her world from it.

Of course when she returned, after defeating Lavos, and finally coming to see her father again, Marle was surprised to see how she and the king both had changed so much. It was these same woods she had escaped, and it was the same forest she had returned to, for a new life.

----

Lapisa looked at the image before her. A small little house had gotten closer and closer after her wings were frozen, but she paid it no attention until now.

It was the house where she and her other six sisters had lived, until a kind landlady named Seles took them under her wing, allowing them to live in her house if they agreed to be her maids. A fair exchange; Seles never needed much housework done usually. But it was the house before her _now_ that had sheltered her before, the one she built with her own hands.

Lapisa's family was poor. After her mother died, the sisters lost all source of income, so everyone took up odd jobs, or at least tried. Saphfyre, the oldest sister who had taken four jobs at once, only visited her sisters once every three days, supplying enough money for food while she was away. This was the time before the house was made, when Lapisa and her family lived in a cold alleyway behind Meltokio's church. Other sisters, Rubyi and Sardnyox, would also be away at times, at their own jobs as well. It was a surprise to Lapisa and the rest of her unemployed sisters when Saphfyre, Sardnyox and Rubyi began to brig home various building supplies. They were planning to build a house. And eventually, when enough items were obtained, the sisters set to work.

Saphfyre quit two of her jobs because she needed to moderate the building of the house and the safety of her sisters. This meant less food, but faster productivity. And when night hit, Saphfyre would leave for work, her employed sisters always reminding the others to not nag or disrupt her when she came home. Time was always spent building, and sleep was only limited to two at a time. But eventually, the house was finished. The main room was a hybrid of a kitchen and a living room, complete with a stove Rubyi was given for outstanding work as a waitress. Four beds for Lapisa and her fellow sisters Emereld, Topazen, and Dialmond were in one room, while the other bedroom was for Saphfyre, Rubyi, and Sardnyox. It was true the room with three beds was quite a bit nicer than the other, but as Rubyi put it :Who're the ones that have jobs?" And so the sisters lived in this house, eventually sustaining a stable lifestyle.

Lapisa looked at the house before her now. So much had changed. She had a new life, a new heart, and new friends. She spotted a nail she stubbed her toe on while running around aimlessly, and couldn't help but smirk as she saw one discolored shingle, which had a million stories behind it. It was impossible to notice the ice had reached her stomach while caught in such memories.

---

Universa saw where he once lived, the Cliff of Dreams. It was a polished rock, which a lovely lavender sky above it and pristine water at its foot. It was where he awaited Summoners for a pact--which never happened, as nobody could get to where this cliff was located, Derris-Kharlan. It was always a very silent place, and usually the only noise was the conversations of Universa and his siblings and the sound of water rushing by on a windy day.

No noise, ever, until one day, a certain Summoner--and her love--came to change all that. At the time, Universa had not known she had made pacts with all three of his siblings, and was now trying to get him on her side as well. He remembered the moment well. Not even four sentences were spoken before they engaged in battle.

"_I am Sheena." the female Summoner said, "I ask thou to grant me thy strength so I may find out whom owns this voice that invades my head." Sheena was trying very hard to sound like a Summoner. She stood up straight, and any moment when she slumped down, she would immediately regain posture._

"_Keep your pact. Now, show me your power…in a battle!" the Summon Spirit of Universes said._

Of course, it ended in defeat, but that truly was the better thing. To everyone. Everyone, except Zelos. The man and his summoning companion were already exhausted from the battle they just had partaken, and when a certain sinister foe had come to fight Sheena one more time, it could only in peril. Kuchinawa, the ninja who blamed Sheena for the Mizuho-Volt attack, had lured Sheena into a trap, inadvertently ensnaring Zelos as well. The female ninja and her companion fought well, but in the end, Kuchinawa used the remaining strength he had to vanquish Zelos from the living. And so through the Cliff of Dreams, came a nightmare.

"_AHHH!" the female ninja screamed, "We will end this!" _

_Sheena somersaulted in the air at Kuchinawa, catching him after his attack on Zelos, who then collapsed. A horrid scream was heard as Kuchinawa died. He faded away._

"_We…we did it." Sheena mumbled, then let loose a yell being hit by tears,, " Zelos, we did it! Zelos…?"_

_Zelos did not move. He did not flinch, or even breathe._

It held both good and bad memories. Times of drinking tea and laughing at the idiocy of friends and family. Times of sadness and despair, fights with Raise and Astra's venture into becoming a woman. Although it was true Summon Spirits did not age, it did not nullify the fact they had emotions and had to mature eventually. Emotions that were saved in kept in secret places, until outbursts occurred, making Raise eventually leave, never to return. The Cliff of Dreams contained as many joys as it did sorrows.

--

Chrono gaped at Guardia Castle in front him. Amber bricks and red roofs were talked about all the time in the town of Truce, Chrono's village. Everyone called the castle the pride of the land, where only the fairest king and queen could live. Their daughter, however, was a different story. Chrono would find that out later, though.

Guardia Castle's bridge was where Chrono fought the Dragon Tank, a behemoth of a vehicle design for transportation and slaughtering methods. The red-haired warrior was reminded of when the Chancellor--a rather short, power-hungry, mildly insane man--had ordered the tank to attack Chrono and accomplice Lucca, when complications involving a certain princess were involved. Of course, it was a tough fight, but of course the heroes always win. And with one final stab of his sword in the vehicle, the Dragon Tank exploded, leaving a large gap for the Chancellor and his two conies to fill. They formed a nice swaying human bridge which Chrono and Lucca spared no time crossing and escaping, followed soon by Marle. The three escaped via a time gate, where they saw a ruined future and its cause, the might of Lavos.

The castle had stood proudly for over four hundred years, and still stood today. Its stones had fallen in some places over time, but were just as quickly replaced with newer ones. Some tiles of the roofs would fall now and then, only to be repaired swiftly by its caretakers--and, even rarely, the king himself. It was in these walls Chrono could have died, and it was in these walls he had asked the king for his daughter's hand in marriage.

-

These places all merged into one twisted scene, and soon the party found themselves surrounded by trees, Some of Garrochia, and others of Guardia. Universa looked above and saw the Cliff of Dreams, with Guardia Castle resting atop of it; it seemed almost impossible to reach. Lapisa wondered where her small house was in the midst of all this, keeping an eye out for the enemy as well.

" As you try to escape this with the ice slowly encasing you, I will be in seclusion, healing the fatal wounds you worked so hard to make." the party heard the voice above them, beneath them, all around them.

"Unspeakable." Universa lifted a hand and focused, letting out a dark colored beam that pierced the sky with an ear-splitting scream. Afterwards, he fell forward, and Lapisa caught him, giving him a shocked look.

"That was…raw mana. You know it is impossible to retrieve that!"

The enemy was heard cursing, but then laughing, "However, you cannot escape. Look at you bodies, ice crawling up you. Best hurry, or else…"

Sheena looked down at her legs. The ice had progressed above her ankle and was now on her lower leg, greatly hindering her movement. Suddenly, Lapisa swooped over and picked her up. The ninja was a bit surprised.

"I could carry her, you know." Chrono offered.

"It is fine. Right now we must focus on getting out of this labyrinth."

"This ice won't melt, you know. No fire can get this stuff off." Marle muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm very attuned to this sort of thing since Ice is my element. It's on a time delay, but it's extremely intricate; it will keep freezing us as we go along, but fall off once we get to a certain point. The way it's forming…I think there might be some spots where…where…"

"Where what?" Lapisa finally snapped. The ice had now encircled her waist, looking like a shimmering azure belt.

"Don't you yell at me! I'm trying to analyze a spell, here. It's not the easiest thing to do."

"Neither is sitting here, thinking of ice, waiting to freeze to death!"

"Both of you, cease this!" Universa cut in, "You are only wasting more time by--"

"Hey, quiet, quiet! I get it now!" Marle beamed, "There's probably certain spots we can step into cease the ice's movement, 'safe zones' so to speak. At those spots, we can probably rest for a bit and plan where we go next."

"But they won't melt the ice?"

"No, but it's the best chance to we have. I'd say we've got roughly half an hour before the ice completely engulfs us. So we have to find those safe spots as quickly as we can.. And just because the enemy can't heal, doesn't mean he can't think. Be prepared, since this is his own creation."

And the party began to walk. Lapisa searched keenly for her small house. Marle looked for any desolate area, thinking to herself what the area surrounding the Gate at Guardia Forest looked like. Sheena recollected a place she had hid from the Papal Knights in Garrochia. She had been there so many times, it was etched in her memory. Universa stared at the Cliff of Dreams so far off, and suddenly spoke.

"The cliff where the castle rests, that is likely our destination. But the way this forest twists and turns…it will take more than the time given to reach."

"You're the Universe master or whatever, right? Can't you teleport your way out of here?"

"Marle, do you not think I would have done that already? This area has quite intensely sealed off my teleportation magic. I cannot even levitate. "

"What we need is a vantage point. In Mizuho, that was the best way; one can see all from the highest mountain."

"I know where we can find such a spot! The chimney at the top of my house!"

If Lapisa hadn't gotten enough odd looks from before, she received even more raised eyebrows now. She shrugged the awkwardness off an continued, "I am beginning to remember a path…just follow me and we can find it."

"It's probably one of the safe areas." Marle agreed, "I'm beginning to feel nostalgic here; I'm sure I'll be bale to find a safe zone soon."

The maiden with wings nodded and turned left, with everyone trailing her. Suddenly, a short, blue human-like monster came out and kicked at her foot, something she barley managed to dodge. Sheena's grip became tight as both she and her carrier swerved backwards .

"Imps? That's all he's sending?" Marle spotted the creature and blasted a barrage of arrows at it. One shot was enough to kill the monster, but another bolt bounced off its head and flew into the bushes. A small yelp was heard. A swarm of Imps suddenly sprawled out of the bushes, but were easily handled by Chrono and Universa.

"You're no slouch with a sword."

"I do not use magic _all_ the time."

Chrono grinned a triumphant smile as he finished the last monster. Suddenly Lapisa broke into a sprint and ran north. Marle had surprisingly quick instinct and ran in pursuit, hot on Lapisa's tail. Universa beckoned for his red-haired acquaintance to come forward and ran after the two. It was where Lapisa stopped the party suddenly felt much warmer.

"No doubt about it, the ice has stopped growing."

"For now." Lapisa set her ninja on the ground and clamored up the small adobe, "I cannot see any place that would stand out…or would stop the ice, for that matter. But I can see a path from here. It seems to be the shortest route."

Marle was suddenly aside her, "Oh, I see what you're talking about. Hey, I have an idea…"

She wrangled a shoe off and knocked some berries from a nearby branch off. Using her foot, she grunted and squished them in to a pulp. Sweet violet juiciness spattered on the tiles.

"Ah! What are you doing, this is my old home!"

"Yeah, but not really though, remember? Now stay still."

The princess of Guardia stuck her frozen hands in the liquid and began to trace on Lapisa's frozen left wing.

"What are you--"

"I'm drawing a path. It's a little sloppy, but…this berry stuff actually shows up pretty well!" Marle grabbed some more of the fruit and again mashed it into her makeshift ink, and finished the path she was making. She made one spot on the trail accented by poking it multiple times, which Lapisa actually felt.

"I still have some feeling in them, you know. There is no need to be so rough."

"I'm marking a safe spot. I can tell from here…it's a place where a Gate formed, when we were running away from the Chancellor. Remember, Chrono?"

"You bet I do. The Dragon Tank, almost being executed."

"All in a day's work. Oh, Sheena, would you like to come up here as well? You can probably see a safe area."

"Sure, but I can't really move…"

Universa picked her up gently and walked her over to the roof. Lapisa offered her hands out, and the Summon Spirit lightly put her in the winged woman's hands.

"You're whole lotta woman!" Marle said, snickering, watching Lapisa struggle.

"It's not me! It's the ice!"

"I know, I know. But, hey, can you see anything? Let's just adjust your position…this berry stuff is really something. The ink didn't even dribble that much when Lapisa moved around. But anyways…"

As Marle and Lapisa awkwardly made Sheena stand, Chrono looked over at some rustling bushes. Universa--whose sword was instantly unsheathed--had his gaze on the plant as well. He whispered over to Chrono.

"On three?"

"Sure."

"One…two…"

"THREE!" the two both yelled as they attacked. Imps of both green and blue coloring ran out, surprised by the ambush on the bush. Chrono scurried after some that had escaped, and Universa saw as one ran off in quite a panicky matter. Neither of them had noticed an Imp whose bravado allowed him to scale the roof with ease, and attack the three maidens atop…

Although, it did not matter, since one swift punch from Lapisa sent it reeling. Marle finished it off with an arrow to the throat, and looked around for Chrono and Universa. There was no sight of them.

"Wh-Where'd they go?!"

"Relax. They are over yonder, killing the last one. Apparently we are not even safe _here_."

"But I can see another spot where we'll be safe from the ice. That spot over there, that clearing in the middle of all those darker trees."

Marle nodded and used the last of the juice to mark Sheena's spot. She noticed how stained her frozen hands were, and laughed. She was a princess-sickle. Or could literally become one if they didn't hurry. A sense of urgency washed over her and Marle felt the need to move on.

"We should get going. Lapisa, Sheena, we don't know how long we'll hold out. Just because the ice isn't growing now doesn't mean it's not cold. Even I'm starting to feel it."

"Understood." Lapisa nodded, "BOYS! We are going now!"

"Um, somebody…"

"Yeah, Sheena?"

"I think I'm gonna--"

And with that Sheena slid down the roof. Universa saw as the ninja splayed her arms in one last attempt to defy gravity, but to no avail. He dove over and slid quite a couple feet, so that his head hit the wall. Sheena, however, had a soft landing.

"You okay?" Chrono asked.

"Yes, let us proceed."

Universa used his good arm handed Sheena to Lapisa and so they were off once again. Marle walked behind the other two women, so she could order which path to take, and which direction to follow. Universa lead, accompanied by Chrono. A few minor attacks occurred, but the fighters dealt with them easily. And along the way to the next point, Universa asked.

"This is a bit much for bringing someone back. Was it such a trial to resurrect Chrono as well?"

"No, it wasn't like this. But I'm suspecting this is what all the others go through. People not of our world, I mean. Although I'm pretty sure your world isn't just hell-bent on destroying life, how could we know. How could this thing we're fighting know? Not everyone has the power of the Universe. I'm not trying to offend you, but I think this is probably routine. Imagine if Chrono or I wanted to make a pact with you. Right? A pact? That's what you call a bond between a Summon Spirit and a human?"

"Yeah." Sheena replied, "You're right. I think I know what you mean. This battle is sort of like a defense system for your world. I mean, it took us enough to get here, which means we have _some_ sort of power, so that's why this thing is testing us now. But it seems so evil."

"Do you think it is trying to tally up to our strengths? I have seen each of you fight, and I know now you are all great sources of power. I have though about it, and I can be sure our enemy froze my wings to suppress my power. It is working…it is a battle of wills."

"So what do you think the next two spheres will be like, then? There's still Darkness and Light. I don't know if we can go through something like this again…"

"He's probably got something different in store, Chrono. I mean, Universa was able to stop his healing for now, but that doesn't stop the power of the mind. But there are five of us. We can catch him off-guard somehow."

"I hate to interrupt, but there is something large up ahead. Large and blue." Lapisa cocked her head, wondering what it was.

"I don't see anything."

"My wings amplify my senses slightly. It is a rather large creature, with pale yellow horns and vicious-looking eyes."

Marle glanced over at Chrono, "You don't think… "

He finished her thoughts, "A Heckran. It's a monster that is only hurt by magic, and its own spells cover a wide area. Marle, you and I should go up ahead. Universa, Lapisa, you both really can't use much magic from what I've put together, so follow us _slowly_ and guard Sheena."

"It should be pretty easy to defeat. But we don't have that much time to deal with it. You know what that means…"

"Lightning 2?"

"No, Luminaire."

"You know I haven't used that in a while! We can't risk it!"

"So you'd rather we freeze over instead?! I like these people, Chrono. I can see why see needs to revive this Zelos person. How do you think I felt when we lost you? It's the same feeling Sheena has now. And let me tell you something: It hurts. It feels like you falling, but a sword is lodged in your chest, not really trying to escape, not really trying to sink in. Now we can either have a fancy battle with this thing and waste time, or we can live. Ice 2 probably won't hurt it enough. I know it's a good spell, but nothing trumps Luminaire. I've got some Ethers. It'll be okay."

"…Alright." Chrono turned towards his partners, "Stay a long distance back everyone. We're going to live!"

The red-haired swordsman threw out his hand and began a steady ascension off the ground. Rays of emerald appeared from nowhere, shooting distances from a few feet to many yards. Chrono focused, and soon the energy he concentrated on erupted, into a huge iridescent sphere that surrounded him and Marle, and completely engulfed the monster. The Heckran had a mass amount of pure lightning running through it. It was unable to even cry out, and it vanished.

Marle gave Chrono an Ether and awaited Sheena and the others, "We'd best get going."

"Wait one second! I did not know you had that in you, my boy!" Universa was obviously impressed.

"We don't have time to wait, Universa. Looked at the ice on you. It's already halfway covered your back! I think I know where to go from here. I can feel the spot…"

And with one more turn, the party reached a clearing. Marle looked around. It was most assuredly the spot she had been after. As she closed her eyes she remembered more and more of a blue sphere that would change her--as well as the world's--future. And here she was now, at the clearing once more, to change something else's

"I need to put you down for a while." Lapisa set Sheena on a flat stone.

"Look at all this ice…I-I'm beginning to shiver a little bit." Sheena stared at her ankles. The ice had taken a complete hold of her feet, and had reached slightly below her knees. Soon, it would scale to her thighs, that was if they didn't hurry to the next point. Although she was a bit nervous that frozen water would solidify her, she felt strangely at ease. Perhaps it was the soothing aura these safe areas gave off, or maybe it was the peaceful beat of her heart. For once in a long while, Sheena felt rapid, steady beats in her chest, instead of the ones that usually plagued it--violent, mourning, desperate thrusts. At those times, it seemed as though her heart wanted to be freed, to break through its cage of bones and scream, for all that was good and all that was evil! It wanted to scream for the feelings it had when Zelos was alive, and now at this moment, when he was dead! The heart was wild. Sheena was wild. Together, the two created quite a pair.

But it was at this moment she felt calm, and she listened to the contented heart.

Marle looked over at her ninja companion and smiled, "She looks truly relaxed right now. Like she's not hiding anything. It's the first time I've seen her smile without any pain."

"We should leave her be. I think the magic here calms us all down a bit. But what I wonder is why the enemy would let us have shelter in what essentially is supposed to be a death trap. My wings are frozen, and my stomach is fully covered: I fear that the ice will climb down my claves soon. I am even more suspicious to as why we can rest now, when we are supposed to be human icicles."

"You're quite the pessimist, aren't you, Lapisa?"

"No, not really. I am just overly rational."

"Heh heh. But you're right, it makes one wonder: why? Isn't the enemy trying to kill us? I wonder if it was Universa's magic, or some sort of an error, or perhaps…"

"Perhaps?"

"Well maybe it's just that the enemy can see us as trying to revive a friend, a hero, and it took a margin of pity on us. This is all supposed to be a huge test, right? Then I guess these safe zones are our cheat sheet."

"You mean 'cheat sheets'."

"I know what I said."

"You two arguing again?" Chrono smiled as he came up to the two women. Marle rolled her eyes.

"It would be best not to bicker. 'A party at peace prevents perpetrator's parries.'"

"Ah, Universa. What is that, some sorta tongue twister?"

"It is an old saying, Marle. What I am advising is to stay calm, enemies are afoot. They are close. I can sense them."

"Dammit."

"It'll be fine Lapisa. Universa and I can use a sword, so--"

"That is the idea here, Chrono. I _cannot._"

"What?"

"The ice had frozen over my sheathes quite some time ago. At the time, I did not notice, as I was carrying Sheena."

"So can you fight at _all_?"

"I know a bit of fighting with fists, but I can most assuredly say that it will not be enough for the stronger enemies we face."

"So that leaves the two men up to all the fighting then." Sheena yelled. Her four friends had moved quite a distance away from her now, and she was nervous about an ambush. Universa came to her side first, followed by everyone else.

"Sorr--"

"It's fine, but we need to be on our toes. Marle can probably still use magic, Lapisa's out of luck, and if we don't hurry to the next spot soon, Universa and Chrono will be useless as well. So…get me some rocks before we leave here."

"What?"

"It's better than nothing, and my aim is pretty good. I've just been sitting around being carried; I feel terrible for not being able to help."

Universa nodded and handed her a grey lump of stone, which was then thrown immediately after. It flew into the bushes. A small groan was heard soon after. A hoard of rats bustled out through their shelter, and ran towards the party.

"What sort of weirdness is this?! These rats are as big as my head! They are as tall as my ankles!"

"Calm down, Lapisa. Another monster in your world, I'd assume."

"Yes, I've always hated them. But a princess must defend her people. Ice!"

Marle's frozen hands glowed for a split second and released an azure flame. It was the pure essence of ice magic, which could be seen as one mouse was coffined in frozen water. Marle smiled.

"It's tough with my hands being bound and all, but we can still try!"

"INDEED! I HATE RATS!" Lapisa's scorn was clearly shown as she grabbed one rat by is large ears and kneed it in the stomach. She wound up a punch and sent it flying into a tree, watching as Chrono and Universa finished off the remaining monsters.

"Domestic abuse."

"But they were monsters. There's nothing domestic about a mutant rat."

"I know, I'm kidding."

"Shall we proceed? Sheena, I have already prepared some rocks for you. Let us hasten our path."

Marle looked at Lapisa's back for a second, and then let out a shivery breath, "We've got to head a little left, then mostly north. Let's hurry."

Everyone picked up the pace and speedily paced to their next target. By now, Lapisa's stomach was completely covered, and her lower waist was slowly freezing as well. Marle's arms were covered in ice, and Universa's chest was halfway frozen. Chrono's shoulders were taken by the ice, and the chilling magic had reached Sheena's upper thighs.

"Watch out!" Marle yelled as they had just gone a little ways.

Lapisa looked at an Imp that had somehow made its way above her, and so she turned gracefully and smashed it with her heel. Another approached, but was hit squarely between the eyes by Sheena. Universa searched the bushes nearby, when Chrono suddenly had a thought enter in his head.

"We can't keep stopping to fight them…it'll only be a matter of time to die, then. We need to keep going, and run from what we see."

"We cannot just flee! It is cowardly!"

"So you'd let your pride get in the way of your life?"

"No…what I am saying is that you should all gather rocks as we proceed. The next area we search for is close to Sheena, correct? Then it will be easy for her to look, and for you to defend. By throwing rocks, we can attack from a distance, conserve our magic, and continue on our way, unless some formidable being makes its way through."

"Okay, sounds good."

And so now the party was at a steady jog. Sheena clung onto Lapisa tightly; it was no easy feat to stay balanced when there we so many bumps. Another giant rat had appeared, but was dealt by Marle and one of her rocks as the party kept their pace. Chrono threw a stone at a large, menacing bird overhead. It carried a small bell, which was always bad news, or at least, that was how Marle described it. Apparently, these birds would ring their bells loudly (and "_annoyingly_" as the princess put it) so other enemies would hear, and come to attack. Sheena kept an eye out for any more bell-wielding birds, and felt a small pulse emit from her body.

"We're close. Not much further now."

"What the hell." Lapisa muttered.

"What?"

"Rocks will not vanquish the enemy ahead. Be on guard, everyone. There is a monster ahead. It appears to be…some sort of…"

"Some sort of what?"

"…Dinosaur? But I thought they perished eons ago?!"

"…What's a 'dinosaur' ?" Sheena asked, perplexed.

"They were fierce creatures that lived ages ago, or so I read from a book…Universa, have you any thought on this? You being a Summon Spirit, much older than I, would you know?"

"It is true that such creatures existed, but…"

"It's probably an enemy we've seen before." Marle chuckled, "That seems to be the theme here, fighting monsters from _our_ world. We've been back to the prehistoric and _seen_ them…so if you describe it for us, we can beat it."

"It is sort of a beige color, with a chest that looks almost human-like…searing eyes and defined stature."

"Something like Nizbel, then." Chrono nodded, "It's an enemy we've faced before. Lightning magic will work to reduce its defenses, but…"

"But?"

"It releases a discharge after it takes in so much electricity. And with so many people at a disadvantage, we can't hope to win. Many of us can't use magic at the moment, and some of us can't use weapons."

"I have an idea."

"Lapisa?"

"If I may use your sword…"

"But--"

"I understand, Chrono. I see from here it is a beautiful blade. As you slash it draws a rainbow. As you move, a sheer spectrum travels with you, almost as if you are light itself. You think I care nothing for my blades, as I have so carelessly let them freeze. I must assure you this is not the case. I was distracted, and I focused on saving Sheena. I will not lie, protecting others distracts me from my swordsmanship. But we must live. I can comprehend the tension you feel right now, to let another use your weapon. But I beg of you…we must live."

Chrono closed his eyes and sighed, "Just promise you'll be careful." He handed Lapisa the blade. The winged woman set Sheena down lightly and retrieved the blade, admiring its sheen and feel.

"I will. At least in this way , we have one more person who can use a sword. I assume you will focus on lightning attacks?"

"Of course. Basic spells, though, I'm not sure how much left I've got in me."

"But you'll need to prepare for Luminaire, Chrono. Remember if your aim is off, you won't just hit the enemy." Marle nodded in a matter-of-factly way.

"But what will Marle and I do?" Sheena asked, "We can't just sit here and watch you do all the fighting."

"It is risky, but you two should run ahead, past the monster. You can wait for us in the safe area, so at least you will not freeze."

"Is it really the only way?" Marle asked, "Can we not help at all?"

"Build a fire. This will be the last safe area we come to, this is my hypothesis. As for the castle that lies atop the Cliff, it is probably a warp back to the battlefield. I can sense it."

"But I though you couldn't use magic."

"That does not mean I cannot _feel_ it! It is a part of me, just as Ice is a part of you." Universa calmed himself, "…Now, you will need to carry Sheena for a bit, _while_ sprinting, _with_ your arms frozen as they are. Can you do this?"

"I know I can! And then we'll work on building a fire! It won't melt this crap off, but we'll get warm, at the very least!"

"Alright then." Lapisa stretched and began to walk forward, "Chrono, Universa, to arms. We will need the full attention of the enemy! Marle, sprint as if you and the lives of your friends depended on it, which it very may will. We will win! We will fight!"

And so Lapisa put Sheena in Marle's arms and began to run, with Chrono and Universa in fast pursuit. The princess of Guardia went off a ways between some trees. She would not let the enemy see her. And so she sprinted, darting here and there, to avoid any collisions with the birch pillars surrounding her. Marle would look to the side every so often to see how the battle fared. Lapisa and Universa would cooperate in attacks after Chrono cast a spell, and then the reptile would emit electricity after a couple more lightning attacks hit it. Unfortunately for Marle, the path she ran was much longer than expected. But she continued along anyways. Sheena felt the strong beats in the princess' chest as she strode onward, and heard Marle's panting as they progressed. A loud "SNAP!" suddenly made her alert. Marle had stomped on a twig. She stumbled for a moment, almost dropping Sheena.

The dinosaur looked over in Marle's direction. The foot of Lapisa smashed into its head shortly after, but now the monster knew. It began to charge towards the woods, in pursuit of the noise. Lapisa followed quickly after. Universa watched as the scene played out in front of him. He knew what would happen if Marle was found.

"Luminaire."

"What?"

"Cast it. Now."

"But--"

"Do not worry. You will not his any of them, except the monster. You--"

"I can't Universa. My magic power's out. Have an Ether or anything?"

The Summons Spirit shook his head and set his good hand on Chrono's shoulder, "I am lending you some of my magic. It worked earlier, and so it should work now. Cast."

"…Alright."

Chrono focused and let out the spell. The green streaks of energy appeared once more, and just as before, a miraculous dome opened up before them. The enemy turned around. But it was too late.

Lapisa saw as Luminaire came closer and closer to her. She was now remotely near Marle and Sheena, who also saw the spell coming towards them. Instinctively, Lapisa jumped on the monster, stabbed it, and pull-vaulted off, jumping into Sheena and Marle, shoving them out of range and into the border of the safe zone. After she realized what had just happened, Marle got up. She threw Sheena on her back and ran, more and more into the shelter. Lapisa smiled, and saw as the dome expanded towards her.

Of course, though, as fate would have it, the spell dissipated just as it reached the tip of Lapisa's foot. She smiled.

"Luck _always_ seems to be the prompt."

Universa and Chrono ran over to her, checking her for wounds. Lapisa cringed as a finger touched a long, deep cut on her forearm.

"Ah…"

"Here, I've got a Mid Tonic. Just drink it down, and it should work."

"No application?"

"You could do that. But it's recommended you swallow it."

And Lapisa obeyed. She took the small item he held, a tiny flask with a mysterious-looking liquid inside. And she drank, drank heavily. She breathed out deeply as she felt the cool, soothing rush run through her veins. Lapisa looked at her arm, and was awestruck as she saw nothing ore than a small scar where the cut once lay.

"Apparently our world is not the only one with such medical miracles!"

"Well, we have to survive to you know." Chrono took Lapisa's arm and helped her up. Universa began to walk over to Sheena and Marle, quite quickly. Lapisa eyed him curiously.

"We should hurry. There may be something wrong."

And when they reached the safe area, all became clear. Marle had started a small, controlled fire in the middle of the clearing, which was none too cheery. Everyone shivered as they gathered around the flames, looking at the somber trees around them.

"I don't get how this is your safe place. It's so drear…"

"Well, maybe to you. Back when I was younger, I went through a lot, and always ran here for peace. This is also where I found out I was in love with someone."

"I see."

"I hate to be a bother and break your special moment, but look at my shoulder."

Universa shot a glance to his clavicle, which was blanketed in ice.

"It's…"

"Quite a blunder. If we get to the castle, I am sure this ice will wear off. But we are _very_ limited on time. If the magic reaches over my entire arm, we are without one more fighter."

"Which can't be good."

"No, it cannot. We are starting to freeze, and can only hope we last long enough to reach the castle. Already, look at how things stand. Chrono, your arms are becoming engulfed as well. Lapisa, the ice is already on your thighs. Marle, you I fear for the most, as the ice is already on your breast--"

"Pervert!" The princess reached over and slapped three times, causing Sheena and Lapisa to stifle laughter.

Universa ignored the stinging red marks on his face and continued, "Sheena, the ice has taken your legs, and so if we do not hurry, we…we…"

"Perish."

"I'm so sorry for getting you involved in all this." Sheena looked down in shame.

"It's nothing. We've been in _far_ worse situations, believe me. I mean, there was almost being killed by talking dinosaurs, the chance of being blown up, we've been prisoners, almost _crashing_ the first time we drove that time machine--the Epoch. You have no need to apologize! I'm having fun!"

"And where's fun without freezing your ass off a little?!"

"Thank you."

"But we need to make plans. Oh, and here is your sword. I kept it in good condition." Lapisa gave the blade back to Chrono, smiling. She truly loved using a well-kept sword.

"So what do you think we should do?" Marle cocked her head, wondering.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and although it seems cowardly…" Sheena took a breath in.

"Well?"

"We run. I mean, we just sprint to the end. Not stopping for any enemy, and just going around anything that gets in our way. We won't even throw rocks this time around. We'll make the best speed we can."

"But if there is a castle guardian? It would be hard to break in with an enemy in our way."

"We need to hope for the best. And plus, if we have to fight, that cliff is a safe area, right? The memory important to Universa. The ice won't get us that much more in the time it takes to get to the castle."

"So we can win."

"And we run."

"Agreed. Not only for Zelos, but for ourselves as well."

Marle ripped up some dirt and laid it on the fire, efficiently extinguishing it. Lapisa picked up Sheena and ran in place, seeing how to most effectively balance the ninja and herself. It would be different. They would be sprinting. She stopped once she had reached a comfortable pattern, smirking. Universa and Chrono got up, and Lapisa motioned forward.

"It is a straightforward path from here." Universa noted, looking at Lapisa's back. The ink Marle had used in what seemed like ages ago still shown clearly, and now only a short distance was to be run.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let's do this."

And so Lapisa sprinted forward. Universa and Chrono followed swiftly after, tailed relentlessly by Marle. A large group of Imps appeared, which Lapisa hurdled over. Chrono took Marle and threw her over, moving quickly as he did so. Universa followed Lapisa's suit and hopped over his foes. Some giant rats came forth, and Lapisa sprinted her way around them, screaming all the while. Marle stepped on some as she went along her merry little way. Chrono managed to avoid all of the vermin and Universa took to a shortcut he had been eyeing for some time before.

It was more of a rocky footing as the party progressed, but Guardia Castle was in plain view now. Lapisa sped up and avoided and thing in her way. More Imps came out, this time armed with spears and knives. But the winged woman was too quick for them. She twirled elegantly and darted gracefully out of the way. Marle ran all the way through ducking her head, and was miraculously not hit. The two swordsmen would deflect anything coming their way, but Universa put his sword away after a short time. His arm was completely covered. A few more feet, and the party had gotten into the boundaries of the safe area. No enemy seemed to be in sight. Marle approached the magnificent doors of Guardia Castle. She took the wood knob in her hand and pushed.

"We can just get in. Finally, something easy."

"Not quite. Look over there in the distance."

The cliff where Guardia Castle stood stretched out to a view of an ocean, which would have been a pleasing view if a tidal wave was not accompanied with it.

"Well, hurry and get in. We've got to find a warp somewhere!"

"Let's try looking for a Gate!"

"Wh--"

"It's a deep blue circle about the size of your head! But…of course this all doesn't matter since we don't have anything to open it with."

"You mean this little Gate Key?" Marle whipped out an object, a short crystal rod with a colorful sphere at the end of it. It was adorned with six smaller orbs in a symmetrical manner.

"So we need _this_ thing to open a Gate?"

"Yeah, and I don't know why she brought it."

"It's lucky, and you may never know when you'll need it!"

Chrono rolled his eyes. Although it_ was_ a stroke of luck Marle brought such an item with her.

"I think I have found it!" Sheena and Lapisa's voice were heard from far away.

Universa whipped his head around, "Where are you two?!"

"In a courtroom, it looks like!?"

"They just sneak off like this…" The Summon Spirit scoffs, "Where is this courtroom anyway?!"

But by the time he was done speaking, Marle had already grabbed his hand--the only unfrozen part of Universa's arm--and lead him towards the room. Chrono smiled as Marle sprinted, amazed at her sense of instinct. The three soon found Sheena and Lapisa, one eyeing the Gate, and one gazing out the window.

Marle took out the Gate Key and closed her eyes.

"_Please."_

She held up the Gate Key and the sphere began to form strange, geometrically contradicting shapes. The blue orb finally settled and opened to a wide diameter, enough space for about five people.

"Um, the wave…" Sheena said as some water splashed onto her face.

Marle nodded and pushed Sheena and Lapisa in without warning. She shoved Universa and Chrono in quickly as the water began to engulf the castle. She flinched as part of the ceiling fell next to her, and jumped in the Gate. It began to close slowly around them.

"Why isn't closing faster?"

"There's a law about time traveling here…" Marle said through long huffs, "You can't travel with groups larger than three people, or you end up in some wayward place: The End of Time. I doubt, since this is really only an advanced illusion, that will happen, but…he's manipulated the feeling of a Gate quite well. It will take time to close, but we should be okay."

Sheena nodded as the water slowly began to flood the room. More of the ceiling gave way, and the castle began to shake. Some rocks fell here and there, one heading right for the ninja's head. Universa reached out and arm and batted the rock away, then realized what he just did.

"At least the ice is gone!" Lapisa said cheerily, "I did not even notice!" She then shivered as a stream of water entered the Gate.

With one load groan, the ceiling gave way and caved in, a rush of water flew in and began to filled the room, as well as the Gate. Although the portal was almost closing, it began to get hectic as more and more liquid entered. Soon, the entire room was a giant aquarium, and the Gate had filled up with enough water to reach the necks of everyone in it. Sheena closed her eyes and spoke silently.

_"Please, Martel, let me see him again. Let me be by his side again."_

_I love him._

The water made its way up to everyone's mouths, and the Gate closed. There was a sense of rush and speed as Sheena and companions blasted through the portal. The water that had almost killed them was gone in an instant and splashed away as quickly as it had come. The ninja looked before her and saw what seemed to be an endless stream of indigo and violet, and was suddenly thrown back to the battlefield she had disappeared from so long ago.

Her foe was still intact, but so were her comrades. Instantly, Marle began casting Healing spells, and Lapisa handed out Pineapple Gels, fluttering her wings gallantly as she did so. The battle began to go back into motion, with Universa already thinking of battle strategies and spells already coming from here and there, only to be avoided and sometimes countered. Sheena saw there were only two orbs left on her enemy, and remembered that the black one--the dark element--would have to be dealt with first. She motioned for Universa and Chrono to come defend her as Marle and Lapisa continued healing everyone else. Sheena began to summon Shadow, the Summon Spirit of Darkness. Lapisa whipped out her swords and deflected a ray of light thrown at the ninja, while Marle dived in front of a fireball to guard the Summoner from being hit.

"It seems all the attacks are being thrown at her…Chrono."

"Yes."

"Let us defend her with all our might."

With that, the two men got very close to Sheena, so near that their backs would hit her occasionally. This caused her to lose focus, but only for a second. She didn't even flinch when another pair of backs rubbed against her.

"We can't leave all the fun for you!" Marle said cockily.

"Indeed." Lapisa smiled.

And just as Chrono and Universa deflected some blasts of lighting, Sheena released her Spirit.

"I call upon thee who resides in the darkest abyss…I Summon Thee…Come, Shadow!"

The being of darkness appeared and grumbled, sending dark magic directly into the ebony orb. The enemy winced. Sheena looked up with hope. For a split second, the battlefield became Death Peak again.

"Is it…over?"

"Do not cease your defense yet. The sphere of Light still remains."

"**AND FOR HER TO DEAL WITH!"**

The enemy suddenly shifted into an exact replica of Kuchinawa. And just as suddenly, Sheena and her foe were engulfed in a plethora of light, and both disappeared.

"W-Where are they!?"

-IfYouWantToBringHimBackIfYouWantToBringHimBackIfYouWantToBringHimBackIfYouWantToBringHimBack-

"Let's rally up an old case." Sheena's blade was suddenly tossed aside, and in her hands appeared cards.

They were quite beautiful, adorned with the faces of all the Summon Spirits. But there were some faces she did not recognize.

"You call yourself a Summoner, and do not even have the power of every Summon Spirit? How disappointing."

'_Let me out for a second, Sheena. I have something to say.'_

Sheena listened to the voice in her head and obeyed, and suddenly the was Astra, Summon Spirit of the Stars. Adorned with billowing dress and scythe in hand, she was a reaper of beauty.

"You listen to me. Just because this woman does not have all the Spirits at her disposal does not make her any less of a person! It makes her none less of a fighter! Sheena, call forth all your Spirits. It will not deplete you Mana--just this once--please!"

So suddenly the rest of the Summon Spirits came out. Except Universa. There was Gnome of the Earth, Sylph of Wind, Eefreet of Fire, Celsius of Ice, Shadow of Dark, Luna and Aska of Light, Cresenta of Moon, Sola of Sun, Raise of Sky, Origin of Eternal, Maxwell the King, and Astra, Mistress of the Stars.

"Ya can't do this to her! Let Zelos live!" Gnome brandished his shovel.

"Agreed." the three fairies of Sylph nodded, "You cannot deny such a just person!"

"Sheena is an extraordinary Summoner. The best we have had." Eefreet crossed his arms defiantly.

"Yeah. Exactly. Don't be such a damn fool and be blind to such a hero."

"Yes…" Shadow mumbled.

"She is an incredible person. We know this to be true! Look at all the goodwill she has done!" Luna and Aska cried in unison.

"For ages my brothers and sister had no Summoner. Raise had no such person either. When we met Sheena, we found a reason we existed." Cresenta stuck his katana out fiercely.

"We found reason to live." Sola nodded.

"Reason to love." Raise smiled.

"We was able to break the pact of the Eternal Sword, an item of outmost, world-altering importance in our world." Origin said, eyes closed.

"She does not care about race, and she does not discriminate. She can figure out the cleverest of riddles and the locks to the heart. She is Sheena. She is the Queen." Maxwell spoke with an air of sagacity.

"You cannot deny her the right." Astra shouted.

"One final test." the faux-Kuchinawa took out his own set of cards, "We will fight. No spells, no Summons, no special techniques, no items, but only pure will."

"I accept. To save him." Sheena readied herself, and slowly her Spirits moved away, off to the side.

The ninja swooped at her enemy, who dodged. But he was not ready for the foot that followed afterwards. He swung his card out mercilessly, and swung multiple times, but Sheena had managed to avoid the burnt of the onslaught and was only hit a few times. She jumped over her enemy and thrust her card out, but he swerved and ended up behind her, smashing her to the ground with one powerful strike. Sheena rolled out of the way as he tried to stab her in the back, and kicked him twice in the face before catching her foot on the back of his neck and throwing herself up with the momentum. He smacked her back down but she landed neatly, and struck again and again. However, her enemy caught hold of both her arms and had her in a strong grip, which she managed to escape by slamming the back of her head into the front of his. She threw her cards at his neck and managed to spill blood. Just as she defended another attack, she was suddenly tripped by a strong blow to the knees. Sheena somersaulted away, mildly escaping a slash from her enemy, but countering with a stronger attack of her own. Blood was stained on her clothes now, but his as well, so at least they were getting somewhere. Two of their attacks met and each successively countered the other, and the two began a chain of parries and dodges, which lead to them suddenly in the air. As it played out, one would respond with a kick or thrust of some sort, which would be countered by a slash or jab of some sort. The way their bodies moved, air became an invisible rope which bound the tow to each other , keeping them above ground. Finally, Sheena saw what she thought was an opening, and threw her cards into her enemy's gut. Her attack hit, but she was thrown several feet downward towards the ground after a powerful thrust combined with a kick. Astra screamed in panic, and then in awe as she saw the Summoner make a series of movements using her cards. Suddenly Sheena was climbing a ladder, with her weapons as the rungs. She threw her foot out and nailed a successive blow on the enemy, then another, then another. She saw her opening and stabbed a sphere on his chest, which turned out to be the same orb from before, when this version of Kuchinawa was much more monstrous. By hitting this, the battle was over.

Sheena's sword was suddenly back in her hand, and the cards she held onto so tightly before we nowhere to be seen. The Summoner flinched in shock when all of a sudden her Katana of the Frozen Earth was illuminated with an ethereal glow.

"What?"

"You are almost there. All that is left is this final battle. You are the first to make it this far, and I can almost believe you have reason to revive this man you so seek. Will you take the last challenge? Will you climb the staircase of fate? Will you be the woman who lives, and heart is scarred, but will eventually move to another? Or will you be the Summoner you have set out to be, not bound by fate or time or worlds or even love, and will you breath new life into him? This is my question."

"I…" Sheena was ready to fight. And she needed--_needed_--to win. She didn't want to lose. What would become of her friends if she lost? What…

"You can do this Sheena, we believe in you!"

"All of us, Sheena! We all know you can pull through! No second guessing, right?!"

"Please don't give up now! You know you can win!"

"We live by the sword, Sheena! Show him, this enemy, this judge, your finest hour, your finest swordsman ship! WIN!"

Sheena looked over to where her spectators were and saw Universa, Marle, Chrono, and Lapisa had arrived.

"Everyone…"

"Win, Sheena! Fight! Victory!"

Sheena smiled and slashed her blade with renewed vigor. All she had to do was strike the orb of Light, which now glowed with fresh spirit.

"I will fight. I will win."

"You will throw it all on the table of fate? You will fill the oceans with time and make sure they do not overflow? You will rain upon the worlds and enshroud them in clouds, for you love? You will fight?"

"**YES!"**

Sheena threw her katana at her enemy and succeeded in hitting him, but knew that her target was his chest, where the orb of Light lay. All other hits did not matter. She would strike the chest of this Kuchinawa, finally able to rest his heart, and with that her own. The ninja flipped out of the way as her enemy revealed a sword of his own. She ducked as he slashed and cut his arm. He parried and backed off, allowing the ninja to regain her bearings. Okay, maybe all other hits _did_ count. So she charged the enemy, and instead of striking she jumped, hoping to land a blow on his head. However, her foe predicted her movement and stabbed upward, following with a wavy sort of slash that threw Sheena away. She was able to heel him in the head as she spiraled away, and almost landed perfectly on the ground. Before she was even able to prepare for a counter, she was battered by his sword. It was an extreme number of jabs for such a short time, but Sheena endured. Eventually his rain of blows ended, and she slid under him and unleashed a fury of her own. She stabbed and struck and slashed and rushed, all at the same time, ending with a considerable amount of force. He was pushed a couple feet, away, which gave her the opportunity to kick his knees and make him hit the ground. But as he fell to the earth, he used the dull side of his blade to drag her with him. He suddenly pull-volted via blade, and reached a high distance above her. He came back down sword-first. Sheena barley managed to roll out of the way, but scored a valuable slice to his neck as she tumbled away. He threw a thrust at her, and she tossed one right back. For some reason, he backed a long ways off, and stood there. What an idiot. She would not fall for a trap. But it was Sheena's unexpectancy that kicked in when he began running toward her. He was going to try to run her through _completely_, a gung-ho move that was brash enough to work. So the ninja ran back a distance as well, and also began to run. The two charged at each other, screaming, not unlike their blades as the weapons collided. The enemy jumped up and brought Sheena with him. She responded by a vertical slash, and the two were in the air once again. He ruthlessly tried to take her to the ground, and she did the same with him. Her katana glowed every time she stabbed, and finally she set both feet on it, while keeping a firm grip on the weapon with her hand. She forced her knees to bend--down and ever so slightly to the side--and leaped. Leaping for all that was good and all that she fought for! she descended as a human tornado, with her blade surrounding her every second. She landed many effective blows with this maneuver, and ended with a kick to her enemy. He staggered. She looked at him with dizzy eyes and stabbed, landing on him, with her katana

In

The

Orb.

"You have succeeded."

Sheena got up and suddenly, her Spirits were back in the rest state, and she and her companions were back atop Death Peak.

"Use your Chrono Trigger. Remember that life is everything you make of it. I hope he can make everything of it for you."

And suddenly the entity was gone, and Sheena felt as though she were afloat, anxious, awaiting.

"So, this is the summit of Death Peak!"

It was atop the mountain, where a beautiful sun lay, partnered with painted maroon and light red clouds, and rays of light here and there. Sheena was astonished by the essence of it all. But Marle interrupted her thoughts.

"Now, you might not know what to say…so we'll rehearse!" Marle took Lapisa and Sheena off a little distance.

"After all of this, she's going to get him back."

"Yes…she will finally be at peace again."

"Yeah…"

"So you will tell Marle?"

"Tell her what?"

"You intentions."

"Oh, that. Soon."

"You cannot keep dying. It does not fit into husband status."

Chrono chuckled, "We'll see. I love her, and I will tell her. This I promise you."

"Okay, okay, we're ready!" Marle guided Sheena to the topmost part of the cliff, where a short dead tree lay. It was taller than the ninja herself, and was somehow rooted to the ground quite firmly. Sheena held the Chrono Trigger in her hands and prayed.

"All who fear night and stand against the darkness…Please give us strength!"

Lapisa ran up near Sheena held out a pendant Marle had advised to use in the situation. "Zelos!" the winged woman yelled out.

_The pendant's reacting!_

Lapisa spun around an held the pendant up high, and it slowly emitted turquoise sparks to the Chrono Trigger. The item slowly floated up, up ,up above the tree and then exploded.

_It, it shattered!_

Sheena didn't know this would happen, "But…We've come so far!"

"No sadness!" Lapisa came over to her ninja friend, "I am lonely, too! I am sad Zelos has not come back."

"Please answer me! Don't leave me!!!" Sheena yelled.

_Zelos--!!_

A blackness suddenly covered the lovely sun, which surprised everyone. Sheena looked up at this eclipse. For a moment, she could not see anything, and then there she was, back at that moment where Zelos died. Kuchinawa had his sword inside him. Sheena shuddered as she saw this.

"Zelos …!" she yelled in awe.

"A time freeze…I never thought it possible." Universa looked around at the scene.

"We only move?" Lapisa questioned.

Sheena ran up to Zelos. Universa gave her the Clone.

_We'll just exchange the clone for Zelos._

And so the bodies were switched. Sheena watched as her love collapsed on the ground.

"Zelos? It's Zelos …! Zelos?! You're alive!!!!"

Lapisa yelled, "Hurry! We shall take Zelos!"

"Save the hellos for later! We have got work to do! ……" Universa agreed.

And again, the world faded to black. Sheena saw tiny lights sparkle as her vision recovered. She realized they were from the tree she thought was dead. The ninja descended downward back onto Death Peak, along with everyone else. Zelos was leaned against the glimmering tree. Sheena kneeled to look at him.

"Zelos! Welcome back Zelos!!"

"Zelos is back! Is Zelos okay?" Lapisa said, alert with worry.

Slowly the man raised his head and looked at Sheena.

The Summoner stood up, "We…We knew this day would come."

She blinked twice, walked over to Zelos ad suddenly dove on him without warning, "You mustn't…you can't do that ever again!"

Everything seemed to fade away as she was on Zelos, except for her, him, and the tree.

"While you were away…A lot of things happened. First, we…and then…And after that we…, but…Zelos! Are you even listening?! There's so much you have to know."

And with that, Zelos was revived. He was back from the dead. Once more he was next to Sheena, once more he was returned with his love. Once more…he could live. It was a matter of time before he would come back, it always had to be. It was a rite of ritual, a ritual of rites. If it was considering wanting, she wanted it badly. If it was a matter of needing, then everything became to. If was a matter of coming back and returning to ways of old. If was a matter of leaving and fleeing to ways moderna. If was a matter of me, a matter of you. If was everything. If was…

**If You Want To Bring Him Back**

A/N: And that's the end…except for an Epilogue…and we will be left waiting. Again. Sorry. But there's so much I want to say right now as I'm typing and so many people I want to thank! There's so much, but it will be for another time. And you'll see. A lot sooner than you might want, or later than it. But we'll see. I'm so happy. She finally made it. Sheena Fujibayashi. This is a moderately short Author's Note, but I will write more when I reach the Epilogue. Thank you for reading and reviewing, especially if you've read from the beginning. Thanks you to Namco and Square and Nintendo, for creating such a great game and characters, and thank you for letting me write and post this story on your site. Thank you.


	13. Epilogue

If You Want To Bring Him Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Nintendo, or Square-Enix(forgot to mention that one), but if I did, things'd be different. It says on Works "things'd" isn't a word, but too bad!

A/N: And so here's the Epilogue. We get to see the aftermath of the whole incident now.

Epilogue: To Far Away Times, To Far Away Worlds

"So…you're really leaving?" Marle asked, "You're sure you can't stay longer?"

"One half of our world was never very good without him…" Sheena nodded, "So, yeah, we have to leave as soon as possible."

The ninja looked over to Zelos. He was waiting by himself, as Sheena, Universa, and Lapisa said their goodbyes. Everyone was now back at Chrono and Marle's land, the kingdom of Guardia. Lapisa had teary eyes, Sheena was close to crying, and Universa was even a bit unstable.

"But would you come with us for a few seconds? There's one last thing we want to show you!"

Marle lead Sheena toward a small unpopulated plaza, where a large bell lay. It rang clearly every hour, a soft soothing chime carried by the wind. All of a sudden, streamers flew out of the bell, and from practically everywhere else. Some small fireworks were here and there, coming from something in the distance. And suddenly there was Lucca, with multicolored flames shooting out from her any which way she pleased.

"We decided to throw you a going away party! I'm so glad you were able to revive the one you love!" she shot off another firework, "It's amazing what a little colored gunpowder can do, eh?"

And she went off a little ways and continued to blasts fireworks here and there. Chrono smiled as he approached Lapisa and Universa. He pulled out a shimmering dress from out of the bell, and gave it to Lapisa.

"You are not hiding any bodies up in that bell, are you?"

"This is for you."

"What?"

She stared down at the beautiful dress. It was made of some sort of unknown material, and light refracted off of it at all sorts of angles. Lapisa shifted it around, and saw a rainbow flash before her eyes. She admired the seams and stitches woven so intricately into the clothing; they were so small they looked invisible. Lapisa noticed a warm green glow coming off the dress, and suddenly realized it contained magic power within it.

"This is a marvelous dress…but I cannot accept it."

"Oh, pish posh!" Marle laughed, "I wore it when we battled Lavos. It holds so extreme power, you know. Not only is it elegant, but it cuts down magic attacks aimed at the wearer."

"…I can really have this?"

"Of course! That's what friends do, right?"

At the word "friends" Lapisa let a tear slide down her cheek as she suddenly dived on Marle, "I will miss you so much!"

"I know, Lapisa…I'll miss you, too."

"And for you, Universa." Chrono dragged something out of some bushes placed conveniently nearby.

He grunted as he picked up the object and carried it over to the Summon Spirit. As Universa held it in his hands, he realized what it was instantly. A rare guard, whose defense protected from physical and even magical attacks, to an extent. He saw crescents carved into each shoulder, and what appeared to be an eclipse on the breastplate. He felt the cool metal in his hands and the slight mana that coursed through it. It was an extravagant piece of work, only given to the best of those in combat.

"This is…"

"Moon Armor. I thought you'd like it. It's a really great piece of work."

"I…do not know what to say."

"Just accept it. In this way, we'll both know happiness." He glanced at Marle, who was unnoticing, thanks to the Lapisa she adorned. The princess lightly squirmed away, pulling something from her pocket. It was a small, magenta colored stone, and almost resembled Chrono's hair in the way it was shaped. The jewel had sharp jagged edges and points almost everywhere on it, but a surprisingly dull base. Marle handed it to Sheena, who gazed at it in wonder. She moved it this way and that, watching as the light bounced off it. It resembled a _frozen flame_.

"This is a Dreamstone. I came across it one day when we had to repair a sword. We were given it by someone who became a dear friend, much as you did to us. She gave me a small chunk of the last she had, and I told her I would hold onto it. She just said it was for giving to the ones you cared most about, not for swords, not for power. And so that's what I'm doing now, I'm giving this to you, Sheena."

"It's beautiful…can I really have this?"

"Of course! You're the only one who knows what it feels like to have someone _that_ important die on you. So you can remember me with this. I'm sorry it's not a dress like Lapisa's gift or anything, but--"

"No, it's perfect! Thank you, Marle!"

And Sheena was now the one who embraced Marle with Chrono caught in the crossfire. Lapisa suddenly unfurled her wings and began plucking at some of the best ones, the feathers with the most shine and softness. She handed handfuls to Marle and Chrono.

"This way, you have something to remember me by."

"Oh, these, too." Sheena pulled out two cards she always held close to her, ones adorned with the goddess Ashura. Marle looked at her card and noticed it was slightly holographic, extremely detailed.

"Aren't these part of your weaponry? We can't--"

"_Yes_, you can. They're my most important, just like you guys."

"…I am sorry I don't have anything to give, but we must be going."

"A hug." Marle ordered, hands on her hips. She looked a tad like an awkward chicken in this position, with feathers jolting out of her side and a card next to her hip.

"What?"

"One hug. That's all."

"I canno--"

"Please?" Marle threw him some pleading green eyes, and tears began to welt up.

"Along with the Ashura you hold now, you hold the guilt card as well. What else is in your deck?"

"We'll never know."

Universa reached over and embraced Marle, who smiled instantly. It was at this moment she began to cry. Universa pulled away, but Marle held him in, and motioned for everyone to embrace with her, including Lucca. And everyone sat there, some crying, some close to, until they all pulled away.

"We should get going…"

"Indeed."

Sheena and her companions waved goodbye. They all looked back as they had gotten towards Zelos, to see them all waving, and suddenly watching Chrono kneel down to Marle. Universa let a smile creep, through, and then a laugh.

"That is the first time I have ever heard you laugh!" Lapisa exclaimed, stunned.

"There is a first for everything." Universa replied nonchalantly, "But we must be off. Are you all ready?"

"Well, Zelos?"

Sheena looked up at her handsome love as he brushed some crimson locks out of his face, "Yeah…It's so weird to be back, but I'm ready to go home."

"Then let's go."

Universa nodded and began to concentrate. His focus was so strong that wind picked up and surrounded him, pulling up small blades of grass and sending them everywhere. Some rained over Chrono and Marle, who smiled. The princess let more tears down and yelled, "Goodbye! We'll never forget you!"

And though it had been a while since Sheena had been home, it felt like seconds as she returned to her own universe. She first went home to Lloyd's, finding that Raine and Genis had taken a break from their half-elf liberation. Kratos , returned from Derris-Kharlan, had been traveling with the siblings, so he came along as well. Presea and Regal were also about, and so they were called instantly to Lloyd's. Colette also came, tripping through the doorway as usual. Sheena invited Seles as well, who came rather reluctantly. The ninja had hidden Zelos without anyone's--even Lloyd's--knowing and now was the time to show and tell. She threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the room, and through all the "What the…"'s and the "Crazy!"'s, Zelos walked in the room. When the room aired out, there he stood, a marvel to everyone eyes.

Seles looked at Sheena, then to her brother, back and forth, until it finally sunk in. She dove upon her sibling and cried, earnestly and dearly, apologizing to Sheena for events beforehand, to Zelos for these same events, and to Martel for letting her faith be shaken. Colette and Raine teared up as well, and even Presea felt a strange moisture in her eyes.

So many questions were asked as to how she retrieved him and how she saved someone who was already dead, and Sheena would tell her story. Of course, there would be Raine cutting her off at the wonder of another world, Zelos interrupting by describing how good he looked, even as a clone, but Sheena preferred it this way. Of course, she would let Lapisa and Universa share their sides of the story as well. Without them, her journey would not have been possible. Chrono and Marle were spoken of in highest regard, and Universa suggested visiting again one day. And through all this storytelling, Sheena looked at Zelos, into his clean silver eyes, and smiled. She had everything she wanted now, everything she had struggled to achieve. And once her tale was finished she leaned over and kissed him, happy the world--as well as herself--was at peace.

But there was one final thing she needed to know.

She exited the room for a minute, saying she needed some air. The ninja motioned for Universa to follow her. Once they were both a good distance away, Sheena let a few more tears loose.

"Do…do you think Kuchinawa can finally rest in peace?"

"I think that…he had his flaws, as all people do. And his mind was unable to take all those ailments, and collapsed on him. He did try to kill you. But I think he has atoned. He is proud of you Sheena. He rests with Martel now, with mana."

"But what will people say about Zelos? He was _dead._"

"People have faith. They could think that he was brought back by the Goddess, we know they will not come to an unreasonable excuse."

"But--"

"I won't let you be sad any longer, Sheena. Go to Zelos. Tell him your love."

Sheena was shocked he had used an apostrophe, but began to let rationality sink in. She leaped into Universa's chest.

"Thank you…"

She ran back to her other friends, and hugged Zelos over and over. Lapisa laughed, let the tears flow down her face, and Universa even shed one drop when he reappeared. The ninja looked at the fiery-haired man.

"Zelos?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

_It was a rite of ritual, a ritual of rites. If it was considering wanting, she wanted it badly. If it was a matter of needing, then everything became to. If was a matter of coming back and returning to ways of old. If was a matter of leaving and fleeing to ways moderna. If was a matter of me, a matter of you. If was everything. If was…_

**If You Want To Bring Him Back**

A/N: And it's finally over! It took a lot for me to finish this last segment of the Sheena trilogy, but I think I pulled it off. There was so much I wanted to express, and I wanted to give Chrono trigger justice since it's such a beautiful game. I think I was able to capture Marle well, and Chrono talking was admittedly hard to write at points. Universa and Lapisa maintained their personalities from The Court Case, which I'll go into a little later.

These ending chapters were some of the hardest to write, especially the part with people freezing over because it was such a hassle to keep track of. And Ztir, that huge dagger thing or whatever, I got its name from Ritz, the pink-haired girl in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Writing the spells and dodges were fun too; even though people getting hurt was tough to accept I though to my self 'Wait, it's the final bosses…people should get hurt.' I mean, throughout the trilogy, people were injured, but rarely in life threatening situations. That's one thing I feared, was putting in too many "Oh no, they/all of them are going to die" scenes. The whole illusion thing is one exception though, as I was worried for al of them as they advanced. People might get mad that I made Sheena useless in fighting the battles occurred in this whole part, since her feet were frozen and all. But it was needed, it helped her learn she could rely on others, that words can be just as powerful as weapons.

Since I spoke about the illusion since, and since this is my final author's note for this trilogy, I'm going to talk about this anyway. It seems to be I sort of played out the whole story like a video game, especially near the end, where the manifestation basically threw something new at our heroes every time one of those elemental spheres were broken. Through other parts of the trilogy, it felt like a video game as well. I never meant it to be that way, I want my story to seem like a story, albeit an odd one. I just hope I did that.

I'm sure there were many who were mad at my frequent lack of updates, since my urge for writing goes up and down and my business follows suit. I'd like to thank those that stuck with me throughout the trilogy. Some might call The Court Case a complete mess, which by all means, it is, but with that…it was a messy part of Sheena's life, so that's what we do. We screw things up. It's not as if to say TCC didn't introduce some characters that would reappear anyways. Rubyi appears again in Raine's Anatomy, and Lapisa comes back for the final part.

And The Court Case, let's talk all about that for a second. If you only read If You Want to Bring Him Back and not the past two stories, but feel like reading the epilogue anyways, you can skip over this part. But anyways! I'm sure there's someone out there who wants to know everything that happened with the OCs there. It's a whole big world for them. Plus, we don't know if Dialmond ever hitched with Lloyd or not, or whether he chose to stay with Colette. Lapisa barley mentions anything about the events of TCC in IYWTBHB (looking at this sentence feels awkward), but we see her wings are still present. I don't really know why I chose for Lapisa to come. She evolved into something I couldn't handle in TCC. She's not perfect, but she's there. I don't think she went because she just felt like it, rather I view it that she went because she felt a need to. Everyone's probably what's going on with her sisters, the relation of Scorch and Saphfyre, and Crimsonia and Flaren's relationships. The Redjewels and LaHearts were incredibly fun to write, and people like Raphel and Lanztblu I also had a lot of fun toying with. Everything will be resolved with them. Somehow.

All my character names are too weird. I've hit "Ignore All" at least twelve times now.

Going back to the manifestation, the final enemy, I want to clear things up if writing seemed vague. The manifestation is in _no way_ "Kuchinawa 2" or the revived spirit of Kuchinawa or anything like that. Rather, it's a form of everyone's sorrows and memories, along with the power it exudes. The part in this chapter where Sheena asks if Kuchinawa is at rest is for her own inner peace. Some may think the manifestation evil, which it's really not. It's portrayed that way, but I don't want readers to view him as such. He's the guardian of Chrono and Marle's world; he puts the party to the limits so he can see how devoted and passionate they are about their goals. He's also there to guard improper use of the Chrono Trigger. With Universa being able to traverse dimensions and such, this opens the possibilities that there are others out there who can do the same, and have learned the Chrono Trigger method. We can't have people getting revived all the time, so the guardian puts people in their place.

Speaking of Chrono and Marle, I think I did alright in expressing both of them. I had to go back and play Chrono Trigger to get a feel for those characters, and Lucca as well. I would constantly return to CT to get landscape details, that's why some of the movement seems strange. Throughout Death Peak, I used the actual way you had to get up in the game, with a minor adjustment or two (Had I written a Lavos Spawn appearing, CT readers would have been baffled, since Lavos is supposed to be finished off. I didn't want to get to another branching plotline.) It was fun writing the good future of Chrono Trigger, I'm sure many CT fans wanted to hear a vision of it, although I'm also sure I'm not the only one who's written about 2300 A.D. in CT fan fiction.

The reason I put Chrono Trigger in there was because it fit where the plot was greatly, plus I wanted to play homage to such a great game. I don't really plan what goes on in my stories, I just have a basic idea. Maybe that's why TCC is the way it is. Some may disagree, but I find it incredibly fun to get sidetracked from the plot, so we can learn about other goings-on. Plus, it's Chrono and Marle. You expect me to stay on the main point with those two running amok?

Sheena sure gained a lot of moves. I had to file many down, along with any other important special move used throughout the trilogy. You can bet we'll be seeing those things again. There were actually a lot of thins I filed down, never the main plot down though. I had to remind myself (especially in TCC) of relationships, weapons, and such. I even put down the order in which the manifestation's orbs had to be destroyed to be safe. Admittedly for If You Want To Bring Him Back, I have a document labeled "IYWTBHB plans", but it was mainly another tracker thing, such as where the ice was spreading to during the whole illusion part, and the Dialmond was with Lloyd. I don't know hwy I needed to remind myself with the latter, it's so obvious. Another document was "New things in stories" which had almost nothing to do with IYWTBHB but with other stories I've produced and the Sheena saga in general. "Soon to join" was one more filer I used, to keep track of Lapisa's moves. Lastly, "new journeys, new moves" was the one I always referenced to; it holds all of Sheena's moves, as well as the original Tales of Symphonia cast's new moves.

I'm finally ending this Author's Note. I'd love to thank VGMusic for the early years) and OCRemix (for the present ones). I've used many discs containing Midis and MP3's, until I finally composed a huge computer-only disc containing 10:40:22 (hours/minutes/seconds) of MP3's. Some Midis are also mixed in, but it didn't mix in those track lengths, so yeah. It's with the songs on this disc I was able to write so efficiently, thank you. I'd also like to thank my reviewers and readers, even if you didn't review. Reviews helped me greatly, letting me know someone was out there and liking my work. A millions thank yous to everyone, and to Namco and Nintendo for making such great games. Lastly, thank you to for letting me put up the Sheena Trilogy.

We finally made it! YEAH!

_In the middle of a field, a man and woman can be seen, embraced. The arms locked together, they threw away the key long ago. The fiery haired male lays down with the beautiful, shining lady, and kisses her. The Sun falls._

_As it rises, two more people are seen. A blonde runs wildly, shooting her bow wildly at the many trees of the forest. Her lover stares onward, un prepared for the dive she now executes. They kiss, with raw passion. The Sun falls._

_A woman can be seen pushing silvery locks out of her hair as she knocks on a door. Someone opens, it is the pink-haired mistress. The dive upon each other, as six sister pile upon them. Smiling, laughing, crying. The Sun falls._

_A man stands on a cliff he had left behind long ago. A temporary visit yes, but the peace is at its peak. He looks to the world below, realizing his pain has finally passed. It is all ended, in the best way imaginable. The Sun falls._

_It rises, and I see a smile on all of their faces. _

_Tales of Summoning_

_The Court Case_

_If You Want To Bring Him Back_

_Sheena Fujibayashi_


End file.
